


The Untold Stories of The Adventure of Orange

by axemblue4



Series: The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga) [4]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many generations after the original adventures, a new Orange Pikmin and a new Pik Group embark on an adventure. These are cancelled works, and most of the garbled material written here is from the plans and treatments intended for the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Orange

**Author's Note:**

> See notes about this story in [The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/373403).

**Part 1: A New Orange**

 

Since the dawning of the Pikmin species, the Pikmn have, like any other creature, struggled to survive in the universe. But, as with many creatures, as the Pikmin became more advanced in their ways, so did their understanding about the truths of life. They began to understand more and more concepts. Power. Knowledge. Goodness. They struggled, confused about their own existence. Was survival their purpose? Was there something greater? Some Pikmin have been satisfied with what they've decided to believe. Some don't care in the slightest and just want to live life. Other Pikmin... still wrestle with these questions.

The Pikmin have had a long history in their existence and their struggle. They originally came from the Candypop Buds. They often not only fought the Pikavore predators and natural forces of the world, but they also often fought amongst themselves. Soon, as more of them sprang from the flowers, they grew more intelligent, sophisticated. They learned to work together. They built their motherships, the Onions. The Onions kept the Pikmin protected from predators for many ages. They helped produce Pikmin more quickly and efficiently than the Candypop Buds ever could. As the Pikmin progressively gained, understood, and made new strengths, ideas, and discoveries about themselves, over the course of time, the Onions kept memory of those qualities and instilled them into future generations of Pikmin.

Then, after many ages had passed, something remarkable, something that would change the ways of the Pikmin's life forever, occurred one morning. A visitor arrived on their land from the stars. A far more advanced being, the Visitor led them into adventure and battle, in doing so, teaching them to fight for themselves, to take charge against the beasts of the night as well as those of the darkest, deepest caverns of the earth. The Pikmin, from this point on, began to stop hiding in their Onion ships, and began to live out in the wild as the primal Pikmin did, able to work together, to survive against the deadly forces surrounding them, to journey to new places and make new discoveries.

Soon, more Visitors arrived from the stars, and they journeyed alongside the Pikmin in making discoveries about both the Pikmin and the earth. Soon, they discovered somethings quite unusual - two new kinds of stones. A lighter, bluer kind of stone which the Visitors found was charged with positive energy. The other kind, a darker and purpler, charged with negative energy. The Visitors experimented on the Pikmin with the stones, and two new kinds of Pikmin were born from the experiments. For each of the main hues of Pikmin, there was now one lighter-colored and one darker-colored as a result of the experimentation. The lighter-colored ones, charged with the positive energy, were able to unleash powerful energy from within themselves. The darker-colored ones, charged with negative energy, had the power to absorb energy - both from life, and from some objects. These new kinds of Pikmin were called the 'Light Pikmin' and the 'Dark Pikmin'. The two groups got along well in spite of their physiological differences, and befriended each other.

Soon after, the Visitors left, and the Light Pikmin and Dark Pikmin remained behind on the earth. The two groups had a difference of view on how to live their lives now that their leaders were gone, and therefore, they quickly grew from the allies they started as to being distrustful of each other, and later, violent towards one another. Although they original Light Pikmin and Dark Pikmin eventually died out, the positively and negatively charged Onions from which they were born, continually produced more generations of Light Pikmin and Dark Pikmin, one of each of the main Pikmin hues, just as with the originals, and likewise, continued their conflict. In their conflicts, the Light Pikmin eventually succeeded in damaging the Dark Pikmin's Onions in a way so as to hinder their abilities - future Dark Pikmin generations from that point on could not absorb energy any more. And so for the next two centuries, the normal, uncharged Pikmin (called the 'Neutral Pikmin') that made up the Pikmin population, became caught in the crossfire of what would be known as 'The Light/Dark Pikmin Wars'.

It was not until one day, that a group of Pikmin finally ended the wars. These Pikmin, neutral in their color shade, were a group of adventurers, led by a rare hue of Pikmin, an Orange Pikmin, and aligned themselves with the Light Pikmin. Both the Neutral/Light group and the Dark group of Pikmin united with Pikavores and fought in a final battle. The battle was bloody and fierce, and claimed the lives of many of all the shades of Pikmin as well as the Pikavores. It was after this decisive battle that the Dark Pikmin were not heard from again. In the next two centuries to come, the Dark Pikmin never reappeared - they were thought to have finally been vanquished permanently.

But even with the conflict between the Light Pikmin and the Dark Pikmin concluded, and the seeming alliance between the Pikmin and the Pikavores established, the Pikmins' struggles did not end. The Pikmin and Pikavores were soon driven out of their habitats by more deadly predators. The Onions began to develop the Pikmin in new ways so as to aid them in outrunning the coming predators. The Pikmin who died's bodies would no longer dissipate, but would remain intact so that attacking predators would attack the bodies which remained behind instead of the living, fleeing Pikmin. The Pikmin's spirits also mysteriously changed as well, turning invisible so that predators could not see their spirits floating away - although, given that the predators would simply move through their floating spirits anyway and could not harm them, the reason for the change has remained a mystery to the present day.

The fleeing Pikmin and Pikavores eventually broke into factions. The separated factions became estranged, and many of them grew into conflict with one another. One of the factions attempted to live in the order of how the Pikmin society lived following the wars but before the great fleeing. This faction came to be referred to as the Pikmin's Free Society, and became led by what is referred to as the Pikmin Provisional Leadership. This faction, although still progressively developing, grew to be among the largest and most powerful factions of the Pikmin.

Even to the modern day, the Pikmin still struggle to live and still ponder the questions of their lives, just as the early Pikmin did. However, to many Pikmin, the struggle for answers is second - to the struggle to live. To them, living - living forever, is the ultimate goal of their existence. Immortality is in the hearts of many Pikmin. For many generations, the quest for immortality - the quest to become able to live on through all generations to come - has been embarked on. It has not yet been recorded that any Pikmin has succeeded.

But that may at last change, for the new generation's Orange Pikmin...

 

 

An Orange Pikmin awoke. He got up from his hammock. He was inside his treehouse, which he had built himself from the wood of near by trees long ago. It was now dawn, as he could see from the weak level of sunlight through the back window. It was time to get to work in his daily activities.

He began playing a record - it played some old Pikmin songs. And as the music played, Orange got to work. First with his nectar in his refrigerator (yes, Pikmin figured out how to make refrigerators as well! Orange's was, ironically, heat-powered). Orange had a number of things - some he made himself, like the hammock, from the natural resources around his home, and others are things he carried from his original home from when he was younger, such as the refrigerator. Orange consumed his nectar quickly, then took his rifle and went outside. His treehouse had been built on the branches of a tree in a forest. Near below the treehouse was a pond.

Orange stood upon a small balcony extending from his treehouse and carefully examined the waters in the pond below. He aimed his rifle towards it, and fired. He then climbed down the ladder onto the ground. He grabbed a large net near by, cast it into the water, and pulled out a large, dead fish - with a bullet in its body.

Orange then walked away from the treehouse to where a small path opened between the trees surrounding his home was. The path was often taken by wandering Pikavores. Orange lived alone, and tried to ensure he stayed that way. At the path, he found a small, dead Bulborb with poisonous arrows in its body. It had fallen for his trap - strings he had set in the ground, which would cause arrows set in the surrounding trees to be launched at any creature which stood on the strings.

Orange dragged the body away, being careful not to activate any spare arrows. Orange then reset the string traps for future visitors. Orange then dragged the body to under his treehouse. Orange found that Bulborb bodies made for good combustible material. He lit a pyre with the Bulborb's body, and used the flames to cook the large fish he had shot earlier. Orange had to cook the tough tissue of the fish enough so that it would be softer for consumption. Pikmin couldn't just eat anything they wanted - it had to be soft, preferably liquidy (hence the popularity of nectar). But for Orange, finding nectar plants was uncommon, so he left the nectar he found for the early meals and ate the tougher, more edible foods during the day.

Orange left the fire to cook his fish (and he could also use the flames later to add additional power to his refrigerator and record for a few more days!) Orange returned up to his treehouse, and read an old Pikmin book. He only had a few books, and he learned much of what he could about the outside world from them after leaving his original home. The record played on and the fire burned on for the next few hours as he read the book...

 

 

**The Adventure of Orange 4  
A New Generation**

 

 

A group of five stood around a circular table, a dim light shining from the ceiling onto the table, with a strange blue mist-like substance floating about the room. The five each wore a tall, pointed hood, keeping their faces hidden. They were mostly the same height, except for the third, which was shorter and rounder than the rest. The five called themselves 'The Shadows'.

Alpha: I have called you all to this meeting to announce that the letter is on its way. Beta successfully hid it in the cargo of a mail delivery air freighter before lift off.

Beta: Just doin' what we agreed on.

Epsilon: I still have my reservations. I never gave the plan my full advisement.

Alpha: Epsilon, the delivery of the letter will be quite secure. Beta placed it on a freighter in a location distant of here, hidden along with something one of the addressees had already ordered for mail delivery. Our enemies will not be able to track us to this location.

Epsilon: You underestimate them. They travel across territories quickly, they have far more sophisticated tracking machinery than we do.

Alpha: We have discussed this, Epsilon. I have faith in each of our members to keep concealed from our enemies. You must let go of your worry, Epsilon.

Epsilon: My worry is what drives me to maintain our security.

Alpha: A healthy concern drives you. You mustn't let your worry become self-destructive.

Epsilon: I do my best.

Alpha: And that, I trust in.

Delta: Let's not argue about this anymore. We need to keep track of whom the letter is going to.

Alpha: That, we are doing, Delta. As you, Beta, and Gamma have finished the table's viewing window, we can watch the town, watch the progress of the Pikmin.

Gamma: I wish there was another way. These Pikmin will be in for the most dangerous time of their lives if they accept our offer.

Alpha: If they accept, then they will know they are up to the task.

Epsilon: They're young, reckless.

Alpha: They have spirit. Were we not so different in the earlier days?

Epsilon: In our earlier days, we lived among our enemies.

Alpha: Our group was an imperfect one, with disagreements in what our group should do from the beginning. The Pikmin we have mailed our letter to have a great friendship, unlike anything we had before.

Gamma: Our enemies will meet with them in their coming adventure. Were they really the best choice to go up against them?

Delta: In all the months we spent watching the Pikmin in the town, this group was the one unlike any other. We all saw it. They may seem like ordinary Pikmin on the outside, but I think, on the inside, they are the best for this journey. Not military, police, athletes... But this group.

Alpha: They will have it in them to overcome our old friends. They have the best adventuring spirits unlike any others.

Epsilon: You place a lot of faith in them.

Alpha: You place too little, Epsilon.

Beta: Whatever you guys say, I just hope they can find the keys.

Delta: They will. I'm sure of it.

Gamma: They're good-hearted.

Alpha: Indeed they are. Let's begin watching, then, shall we? The mail should be arriving now at any minute...

Alpha wafted some of the blue mist substance away from the top of the table, making clear a screen across the table. Alpha then twisted a switch on the side of the table, making a town clear on the screen...

 

 

**SPROUT TOWN - NOON**

 

 

Sprout Town was a small Pikmin town within the Free Society territory, surrounded by forests. It had a number of buildings - homes, public places; and busy streets as well. Where Pikmin had not yet made buildings and paved roads, some of nature had managed to live on in the forms of trees and tall, colorful flowers and other plants.

At Sprout Town's post office, a Purple Pikmin stood in a line to gain access to a box. One of his friends had asked him to pick up a book arriving in the mail. It was finally Purple's turn, and he used the key borrowed from his friend to open the box. However, there was not just a book, but also an envelope, which was addressed to "The Entire Group - Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulb". The envelope had a slight bulge in it. Curious, Purple left with the two items, sat on a bench outside, tore open the envelope, and began to read the letter...

 

Elsewhere in the town, a Red Pikmin sat at a round table on a patio outside a cafe. The cafe was where he and his friends always met after work (they all conveniently got off work at noon!) Red waited for them to arrive as the cafe's outdoor radio played a live swing-genre song from an older Pikmin singer.

Pik Fontaine (radio): _The best is yet to come, girl, won't it be fiiine~_

A Yellow Pikmin arrived and took a seat.

Red: Hey, Yellow.

Yellow: Good afternoon, Red.

Red: Know anything good?

Yellow: No, just more bills in the mail.

Red: Me too. I don't think we're going to be able to live in our homes too much longer.

Yellow: I am not surprised. The kind of plan the Provisional Leadership set in place just doesn't work logically. Jobs do not pay enough for the living needs of the common Pikmin. The Free Society has just not developed enough to come up with a decent living situation.

Red: Well, we should at least be grateful that we can live in the Free Society.

Yellow: Yes, I suppose we should.

 

Back outside the post office, Purple, wide-eyed, finished reading the letter. Seeing that a small bag was taped at the bottom of the letter (the thing that had caused the bulge in the envelope), he pulled the tape off and looked inside the bag. In complete shock, he quickly taped the bag back to the letter, put it back in the envelope, and scurried down the street.

 

Back at the cafe, a Blue Pikmin and a Bulbmin arrived.

Blue: Hey guys.

The Bulbmin, nicknamed Bulb, looked nervously as a few Pikmin walking in glared at him. Blue took notice of Bulb's nervousness, and aggressively took a few steps towards the staring Pikmin.

Blue: What are you staring at?!

The Pikmin quickly walked into the building.

Blue: Don't worry about them, Bulb.

Blue and Bulb took seats.

Bulb: A lot of Pikmin just don't like Bulbmin. I'm just too much like Bulborbs.

Red: Don't take it to heart, Bulb. It doesn't matter what a creature looks like, what counts is what's in the heart. You're a great guy, Bulb.

Bulb nodded.

Yellow: Purple is late.

Bulb: Yeah, I asked him to pick up something I ordered in the mail for me.

Blue: What'd you get?

Bulb: It's a book on the geography of the northwestern lakes... You know me, I like to keep informed on the different lands in the world.

 

Purple came to a stop, panting. Realizing he needed a quicker transport fast, he looked around - all there was was a young blue Pikmin riding a tricycle.

Purple: Hey kid, what will it take for me to borrow your wheels?

Young Blue Pikmin: Twenty bronze nectar pieces, pal!

Purple: Twenty? Dude...

Young Blue Pikmin: I'm not budging.

Purple: Fine...

Purple took some of his bronze nectar pieces (nectar pieces being the currency in this society) and gave them to the kid. The next thing he knew, Purple was quickly riding the tricycle down the streets, drawing a lot of older Pikmin to stare - and some, point and laugh!

 

The rest of the Pik Group was in a discussion.

Blue: Why don't you believe their claims, Yellow?

Yellow: There is no scientific evidence that hairy Pikmin beasts ever existed, and given the reputation of the Pikmin claiming to have discovered one, I'd say it's far more likely to be a hoax. In fact, there have been a lot of folktales from different regions about hairy Pikmin. You're the expert here Bulb, am I not wrong?

Bulb: You're right, the hairy Pikmin beasts have been in a lot of folklore, mainly across the forest regions.

Yellow: You see, Blue?

Blue: I think you need more imagination, Yellow.

Yellow: I've got logic.

 

A stoplight turned red, forcing Purple to halt to a stop.

Purple: No, no, come on.

Purple looked to the right to see a crowd of pedestrians walking down a crosswalk. Purple quickly rode the the tricycle over to the side of the street, left it and ran through the crowds.

Purple: Comin' through!

Purple flailed his arms through the air like a madman, startling Pikmin into moving aside.

 

At the cafe...

Bulb: Do you know what they're making that into?

Red: A fast food restaurant, it looks like.

Blue: I heard they might be bringing back Pik-Quick-To-Go.

Red: I haven't seen one of those in a long time.

 

Purple ran down the street, straight for the cafe. Unable to stop himself from running...

Purple: Aaah!

Purple knocked a flower pot over as he slammed onto floor next to the table, startling the rest of the Pik Group.

Blue: Are you okay?

Red helped Purple up. Purple handed the book to Bulb, who grabbed it with his teeth and set it on the table. Purple, panting too much to speak, simply handed the envelope to Red.

Red: "The Entire Group - Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulb."

Red opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He read it aloud before the group.

 

_To Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulb:_

_We writing this letter to you are the Shadows - a group of five, living in seclusion._

_We have long watched the Pikmin from many regions. You are the five who we believe shared the strongest spirit. And so, we ask a difficult task of you - one which we cannot take ourselves._

_We have long sought the ancient Fountain of Life - said to pour the waters of the sustenance of life - which can allow whoever bathes in it to live forever, immortal._

_There are seven keys that must be located to unlock the door to the Fountain of Life. We were fortunate to gain possession of one, but the remaining six are scattered across the near by lands._

_The adventure, would of course, have its dangers. There are no doubt, natural dangers surrounding the keys, and also, other forces, out to collect the keys as well. Be wary of them, should you agree to the quest._

_We ask of you to gather the remaining keys for us, and once you have finished, we shall meet at a secret location. We shall pay you a sum of 100,000,000 golden nectar pieces in exchange for the keys, in addition to the payment of good faith in the bag._

_We believe you are the five best fit for this quest - while you may not be military strongmen or athletes, you are best fit for the quest in your character._

_That is our proposal to you. We hope that you will accept our offer._

_-The Shadows_

_PS. Should you study about the keys prior to the quest, you will find that they have a unique energy signal within them. Only a certain kind of Pikmin has the rare, natural metals in its body to detect that signal - the Orange Pikmin. We have managed to locate one of this rare hue, living in the Roots Forest. Near the center, westward, within the grouping of trees with large vines. When you see a seeming path here near a small group of trees with orange berries, you will be close to his home._

 

They all stood for a moment in silence. Yellow then broke the silence!

Yellow: It's a prank.

Purple finished catching his breath.

Purple: Look in the bag.

Red took the tape off and looked in the bag. His eyes widened in amazement.

Bulb: What is it?

Red: It's the good faith payment mentioned in the letter... Looks like... a thousand gold nectar pieces, too many to count.

Blue: A thousand? These guys must be rich.

Yellow: That's enough for each of us to not have to worry about our bills for the rest of the year.

Blue: They obviously must be for real if they're willing to give us that much money.

Yellow: I wouldn't say a rich Pikmin pulling a prank is unheard of. Do you really believe the Fountain of Life exists? It's a legend.

Blue: Come on, Yellow, even that sounds far-fetched. Rich people just don't give out that kinda money unless they expect us to do something big.

Purple: So, uh, we agreed to go on the adventure then?

Yellow: .... No, Purple, not even close.

Purple: But the thousand gold pieces will only get us by for a year. What about the hundred million? That'd get us by for the rest of our lives.

Yellow: We can worry about our debts when they come next year. Going on a dangerous adventure is out of our league.

Purple: Come on, guys. Can't we, like, do something real for once? Every day, I go to work my shift at a fast food restaurant... You fix broken copy machines. Blue teaches kids really young kids on safety but never gets to save anyone himself! Red is a public grass mower. Bulb scares away so many students he can't teach anyone about different regions. Our lives are totally pathetic!

They all stood for a moment in silence, reflecting on their lives.

Red: You're right, Purple.

He placed his hand on Purple's shoulder.

Red: Let's go on an adventure.

Purple's face lit up.

Red: Who else is with us?

Blue: Somethin' real to fight for...

Blue placed his fist out for a group fist bump. Red and Purple also placed their fists against his. Bulb nodded, and having no hands, he instead placed the left side of his mouth against the group fist.

Red: What about you, Yellow?

Yellow stood for a moment, and then finally, slowly moved his fist to the group. The five then quickly raised their fists (and Bulb's mouth) up into the air.

 

The Pik Group later went to the library to do what research they could on how to find the keys.

Yellow: These keys are likely not even real. The Fountain of Life is an ancient legend, just as the existence of orange-colored Pikmin is a medieval legend. We're unlikely to find anything concrete on these matters.

Bulb: The Fountain of Life keys at least has some level of reality to it, I recall. I don't remember exactly what, I'll look it up.

Bulb went to a computer. (Having no hands, and with typing on a keyboard with teeth being particularly frustrating, Bulb simply used his stem to type on the keyboard instead!) Bulb searched all matters relating to the Fountain of Life and Orange Pikmin as he could on the 'Virtual Net'.

Blue: Hey, Purple, do you believe in hairy Pikmin beasts?

Purple: Yeah, those things are always cool in the movies.

Blue: I mean real life, they're sayin' they found evidence.

Purple: Oh... Yeah, sure.

Time passed on as the Pik Group searched as much as they could in the library.

Bulb: Here, found something about the Fountain of Life in this book, "Ancient Ruins of the Onionian Empire Era".

Red: What does it say?

Bulb turned several pages with his teeth, then read aloud.

_In the year GFEDBA, the Emperor ordered the sorcerers to make him so that he would rule the Onionian Empire forever. According to legend, they promised him a fountain in which he could bathe to become immortal. The Emperor ordered them to build it in a hidden place, so that no others but him could use it._

_The sorcerers, as the legend goes, used their magic to cross to another world, where they built the Fountain of Life. They created seven keys that could open the doorway to this world, and gave them to the Emperor for him and him alone to use. The door was said to be located at what is now Wog Falls, near the ancient ruins of the Gateway Stronghold._

_After the Emperor suddenly passed from natural causes, the sorcerers, loyal to his rule, hid the seven keys in a secret chamber so that no other Emperor could use the fountain. In the year GGDCA, the famous Red the Excavator discovered the chamber with his team, as well as the keys. The keys were differently colored, transparent, with a spherical structure. Red the Excavator donated them to the Piksmonian Museum, where they were open to public viewing until the year GGEECCAAA, when an unknown group of thieves, led by a Bulborb-like creature, stole them in a heist, from which point their whereabouts were never known of again._

_Pikmin scientists stated that the keys possessed a strange energy, perhaps something to do with whatever they were truly intended to open. Little study was done on the energy and how to trace it before the keys were stolen._

Bulb finished reading that particular segment.

Yellow: It was not very detailed on the energy within the keys. That seems to be, _key_ , to tracing their whereabouts.

Red: The letter did mention Orange Pikmin could trace it.

Yellow: How would the Shadows know? Orange Pikmin is yet another legend.

Purple Pikmin Librarian: Sshh!!

Yellow: Sorry...

Red: The Shadows mentioned possessing one of the keys already. Perhaps they were able to study it. They seemed to specifically know where the Orange Pikmin they mentioned was, too. Perhaps Orange Pikmin are more real than you believe, Yellow.

Yellow: Maybe, but I think it would be preferable to study this a bit more before going on some wild Snagret chase for a could-be Pikmin.

Red: Yeah, that's the best approach for now, at least until we're sure we can't find out any more through research.

 

Evening eventually fell, and the five headed back to their homes, with Bulb having checked out the Ancient Ruins book for any further details it gave on the Fountain of Life. The next day, at noon after work again, they reunited at the library rather than their usual location at the cafe. They went back to reading through the books.

 

Outside in the streets, a bulky figure headed towards the library. It wore a tough, leather black suit around its entire body, from its feet up to an elongated, perhaps stem-like part sticking from the top of its head. It had two square eye windows over where its eyes should be expected, and a speaker where a mouth should be expected. There was also a white number '4' on its left shoulder. The figure proceeded into the library.

Bulb: Have you been down that aisle?

Yellow: Yes, we've searched every book in that entire section.

The figure, walking through the library, spoke in a deep, mechanized voice.

??? 4: Who here has searched 'Fountain of Life' and 'Orange Pikmin' on the Virtual Net?

Everyone in the library was startled from what they were reading by the voice - and they were only further startled to see the intimidating figure it came from. The Pik Group nervously walked away from where they were over to the figure.

Bulb: I... I searched those things yesterday.

The Pik Group's hearts leaped as ??? 4 suddenly jerked his arm forward, grabbing Bulb's stem, and he held Bulb up off the ground. Blue, reacting to protect his friend, lunged toward ??? 4 in attack, only to be grabbed on the shoulder by ??? 4's other hand, and quickly thrown over ??? 4's head, across the room, slamming straight into a bookcase, from which landed to the carpet with a thud, while books fell onto him.

Purple: Dude! Blue!

The purple librarian Pikmin picked up the phone to dial the police, while Red, Yellow, and Purple stood on guard as ??? 4 continued to hold Bulb by the stem.

??? 4: Why did you search those terms?

Bulb did not answer.

Red: Let him go.

??? 4: Why did you search those terms?

Red: We mailed a letter, asked to find some ancient keys. The letter said an Orange Pikmin would help us locate them!

Red felt prepared to fight the figure if it did not release Bulb soon.

??? 4: Show me, and I shall release this creature.

Red grabbed the letter and handed it to ??? 4. The figure let go of Bulb, and quickly read the letter, before crumpling it in its hand.

??? 4: You will cease your search for the keys and the Orange Pikmin, or else I will harm you again.

??? 4 turned and quickly exited the library.

Purple: Dude, are you okay?

Bulb: I'm fine.

The four quickly walked over to Blue, and they were followed by other Pikmin in the library.

Bulb: Are okay?

Blue: Never... better.

Red helped Blue up.

Yellow: You have to be more careful, Blue. I know you want to protect us, but you should not lunge like that, you do not have Red Pikmin strength.

Blue: I can't help being a Blue Pikmin, we save those in danger.

Yellow: Just those drowning, not the ones in combat.

Red patted Blue on the shoulder.

Red: It's alright.

Blue: What was that thing? What was with its suit?

Bulb: I don't know, but it took the letter. All our money, gone.

Red: We still have the bag of gold pieces, it wasn't taped to the letter when that thing took it.

Yellow: Whatever it is, it seems to think the search for the Orange Pikmin would be fruitful in finding the keys.

Blue: I don't think we'll find out any other way of tracking those keys here. The Orange Pikmin is obviously the only option.

Yellow: The instructions to find it are gone, now, though. That thing crumpled and took the letter.

Purple: It's not gone, I've got that letter memorized like the Free Society anthem. Roots Forest, center, westward, large vine trees, orange berries.

Bulb: Alright, we can still find it. The quest is still on! ...If we still want to go even after this.

They all began to think about it. As the police arrived soon after, everyone in the library began to answer questions about the event.

 

Meanwhile, ??? 4 walked out into the forest-y outskirts of the town. It pulled a walkie-talkie out of its pocket, pressed a button, causing a beep, and spoke into it.

??? 4: This is Number 4, come in.

Another voice spoke from the walkie-talkie.

??? 5: This is Number 5. What is your status?

??? 4: I have located the Orange Pikmin. I will return to base tonight to get equipped for its capture. Number 4 out.

??? 4 pressed another button on the walkie-talkie, and with a beep, it was turned off.

 

After a while, Red broke away from the crowd in the library and wandered to where a medieval painting was hanging on the wall, covered in a glass pane. The painting depicted a historical battle, with the Orange Pikmin of legend, standing on a rocky field, in a fighting stance, faced towards a spherical fortress being propelled by jet engines, with a shadowy army standing below it - the painting titled, "The Battle of the Bomb-Fortress". Red stared at the painting as he thought things over, a bit disenchanted. Soon, Yellow joined next to him.

Red: Yellow, are we making a mistake going on this adventure?

Yellow: Maybe. Who is to know?

Red: Just... look at the Orange on the painting. He fought against forces of evil bravely. But it's just a legend. In real life, what can I do to stand up against danger? You saw how that thing dominated us. It grabbed Bulb, injured Blue, and I couldn't do anything to stop it... I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm no legendary hero.

Yellow thought for a moment.

Yellow: ...Well, that Orange and his friends just started out as an ordinary group of Pikmin like us. They were thrust into the war, and they realized their strength... and courage. If they could do it, why not us?

Red's face lit up.

Red: I didn't know you believed the legend.

Yellow: Well, I don't. It's just a story based on a historic battle. But I believe we can take inspiration from it, even if that is all it is.

Red nodded. The two returned to the rest of the group. The police and attention from the crowds had begun to die out.

Red: Is everyone still up for adventure?

The other four nodded.

Red: Bulb, where is Roots Forest again?

Bulb: Just a little southeast of here, near the Roots Airship Harbor. It's well within Free Society territory.

Red: We'll need a taxi.

Bulb: Taxis don't travel that far unless paid more money.

Red: We have enough money.

Red held up the small bag of golden nectar pieces.

Yellow: We could always change our minds, and use these pieces for our ordinary lives.

The rest of them shook their heads, as Yellow expected.

Red: We'll need to use what we can of this to find those keys - and the Orange Pikmin. Let's go home and get packed, and then we'll take a taxi.

 

And so they did just that. They had packed supplies for water, nectar, some small conventional hiking tools, a few small maps of the areas they would be traveling through (bought from a small market), and the book on the Ancient Ruins, all packed in backpacks each of them wore (the group had to stretch the backpack strap for Bulb's more elongated body).

For the rest of the day, throughout the night, to the next morning, they rode various means of transport until they finally made it to the Roots Forest...

 

**ROOTS FOREST - MORNING**

 

Red: Here we are... This is where the adventure really begins. Are you all ready?

Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulb all nodded.

Red: Then let's go.

Following the directions that Purple had memorized from the letter, and also keeping an eye on maps of the Roots Forest area, they hiked toward the center of the forest, westward, and got to an area where many of the trees had large vines. From there, they searched for the group of trees with orange berries. During their hike through the forest, they had stopped occasionally to drink and eat. Often, they thought themselves lost, and the search hopeless. They were never bored, however, thrilled simply to be on a journey in the wild. It turned noon before they discovered the grouping of trees with orange berries.

Blue: The orange berries, finally!

Bulb: We're close.

They continued to walk onward.

Purple: Do you find it kinda funny that to find the Orange Pikmin, we had to find orange berries? Do you think they're, like, connected?

Yellow: It's probably just a coincidence.

Another fifteen minutes or so passed stumbled upon what seemed to be a path opening between the trees. They started to head through it.

Blue: Stop!!

They all halted to a stop. Blue pointed around the trees.

Blue: Look!

There were arrow launchers barely noticeable in the leaves of the surrounding trees. Blue then pointed to the ground at strings.

Blue: It's a trap!

Bulb: I have a bad feeling about this.

Purple: Dude...

Yellow examined them.

Yellow: These look like they are only made to shoot one arrow each. Perhaps to catch food.

Red: Are you sure?

Yellow: I'm not.

Blue: Shouldn't we just take another path?

Yellow: I don't know if that's best. These arrow traps are easiest to spot here because they are lined down the trees on either side of this obvious path. Any other, less obvious path through the forest, they may be difficult to spot.

Purple: So, what, should we throw rocks on the strings or something?

Yellow: That would be worth a try.

So they all grabbed any near by rocks on the ground and began to throw them at the strings on the ground, causing the arrows to launch out. They threw them on each string multiple times to be sure there weren't more arrows.

Yellow: Keep an eye out for more strings and arrows.

They cautiously walked down the path, throwing rocks on the strings to launch the arrows, until they finally safely made it to the end of the path.

Purple: Whew...

A sight up above then stunned Purple.

Purple: Dude...

It was a treehouse.

Red: I think we're here.

They looked around, examining their surroundings - the treehouse, a pond, a burned out pyre of charred Bulborb body and a large fish that had had much of its flesh and meat cut off.

Yellow: I don't think there will be any arrows around here. Obviously, someone walks around here for a living.

Blue looked up at the treehouse.

Blue: You think he's here right now?

Red: There's only one way to find out...

The group started to walk towards the ladder, when they were shocked to a stop by loud gunfire - and a bullet hitting the ground near them. A voice yelled down from above.

Orange: Stand still, vermin! Hands where I can see them!

They all held their hands up (except for Bulb, who had no hands) and looked up as Orange stepped out the doorway onto the balcony, as he cocked his rifle while aiming it towards them.

Red: We're not here to harm you!

Orange: Are you the leader, there, Red?!

They all eyed Red. Although he had never thought of himself this way, he suddenly realized he had always taken lead of the Pik Group.

Red: Yes!

Orange: Well, if you're not here harm me, then take your sorry pack of hinds out of here!

Red: But we need your hel-

With another BANG, a bullet was fired into the ground, startling them all again. Orange cocked the rifle again.

Orange: Leave now! With your hands in the air!

Red nodded, and they all turned and walked back to the path nervously, each with their hands in the air until the treehouse was out of sight.

Purple: Well, so much for that.

Red: We didn't come all this way just to turn around. We'll have to overpower him and get his gun from him before he'll listen to us.

Blue: His gun? You know... the thing he can pop us with before we lay a finger on him?

Red: We can do it if we're quick... and brave, like the legendary Orange Pikmin.

Red gave a nod towards Yellow, though he shrugged nervously.

Purple: How we gonna do that?

Red: Maybe we can climb up the trees, sneak onto his house. We'll start climbing here!

Red quickly began to climb up the vines of the surrounding tall trees. With uncertainty, the rest of the group began to follow (with Bulb having to use his teeth and stem to climb!) They climbed across branches from tree to tree until they were finally standing on the branch of a tree behind Orange's treehouse. They all took notice of a window on the back of the treehouse, as well as a long vine that was elongated from the tree whose branch they were standing on to just over the treehouse.

Red: We'll climb across this vine over to the window, take him by surprise. Also, don't tell him about the thousand gold pieces unless I give the say-so.

Red started to climb across the vine. Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Bulb soon began to follow.

Purple: Uh, I don't think me or Bulb will be much help in a fight...

Red: Okay. Blue and Yellow, you'll take him down with me. Purple and Bulb, come in when we give you the signal.

Purple: Alright.

Red, Yellow, and Blue climbed across the vine, and each swung their legs to the window and climbed through in turn. In the treehouse, they took a few steps forward.

Blue: Where is he?

Orange: Here.

Orange jumped from the back left corner and smacked Yellow to the floor with his rifle. Blue lunged at Orange to attack, but Orange swiftly smacked him back and to the floor with the rifle. Red attempted to wrestle the gun out of Orange's hands, but Orange quickly butted him in the face with it, and he fell to the floor. Orange then quickly smacked each of the three of them with the rifle while they were still on the floor. He then looked out the window and pointed the gun outward towards Purple and Bulb.

Purple: Oh man...

Bulb began to make noises but couldn't say anything intelligible holding onto the vine with his teeth.

Blue: Don't... you dare... shoot-

And with a BANG, the bullet snapped the part of the vine that was elongated towards the tree, causing the segment Purple and Bulb were holding onto to swing downwards. The two screamed as they were swung towards the window, and they tumbled into the treehouse, onto the floor. Orange then took a few steps back, aiming the rifle towards the group of five.

Orange: You misfits sure are persistent.

Red: We can pay you...

Orange: Pay me? What? For what?

Red: We need you to help us find... seven artifacts... only Orange Pikmin can find.

Orange: Well ain't that convenient?

Red: Believe us... We don't know how your kind is able to do it.

Yellow: It's something about the metals in your body that is attracted towards a unique energy within the artifacts.

Orange: How did you know I would be living here?

Red: The group who hired us knew you were here somehow.

A look of concern flashed across Orange's eyes.

Orange: And you're wanting to pay me what to find these artifacts?

Red: Our reward for finding the artifacts is 100,000,000 golden nectar pieces... We can share it with you.

Orange: Nectar pieces, currency? That's no good to me.

Purple: Dude... don't you realize how rich that'd make you?

Orange: Do I look like a Pikmin who cares about riches, Chubbo?

Red: Please... you're our only hope to find them. What do you want?

Orange: I want to be left alone. Now, you've got guts, trying to come back after I told you to leave. But you've got no smarts. Obviously, you're a bunch of naive, overly giddy, painfully ordinary Pikmin. So I'll let you off this time. Go home.

Red: We didn't come all this way just to give up.

Orange: Ain't my problem.

 

Outside, up among the branches, ??? 4 had arrived. The figure held a rocket launcher which was strapped around the figure's body. Looking through a scope attached to the rocket launcher, it carefully aimed towards Orange's treehouse. It had a clear shot into the window - but it aimed lower, towards the bottom of the house, as it wanted to capture Orange, not kill him. And finally, it fired. With a bang, a rocket fired towards beneath the treehouse and exploded in a fiery blast, shaking the house and causing everyone inside to jump, startled.

 

Red: We have to get out of here.

Orange: Thanks for the advice, Captain.

Orange rolled his eyes as he rushed outside to the front balcony.

Red: Leave your backpacks!

Bulb: What about the ruins book?

Red quickly unzipped his backpack and took the book out.

Red: I've got it, go!

Everyone unstrapped out of their backpacks, rushed outside, and slid down the ladder - Orange was already at the bottom. Purple, Yellow, and Blue made it to the bottom safely, but Bulb, struggling to slide down, accidentally let go of the ladder halfway down and fell to the ground with at thud.

Purple: Bulb!

Red: Go!! I'll get Bulb!

Red threw the book to Yellow and then slid down and jumped off the ladder. Red rushed to Bulb.

Bulb: Get out of here!

Red: We're immune to fire, we'll be fine from a blast.

Orange: Come with me!

Blue was reluctant to leave without Red and Bulb.

Purple: Red will get Bulb and himself back! Come on, Blue!

They rushed with Orange into the forest. Red helped Bulb up.

Bulb: It was just a short fall. We have to get out of here!

The two started to run in the direction the others took.

Bulb: We're still vulnerable to blast force and shrapnel!

Red: I know!

And with another bang, a rocket was launched into the treehouse, which subsequently exploded in flames.

 

Orange ran to where vines and leaves were piled on the ground. Orange set his rifle down and began to pull them off of something, so Yellow, Blue, and Purple helped. The thing below the vines was eventually revealed to be an unusual vehicle, made of wood, with a flat, square, slightly elongated floor, and with small walling around the vehicle. There were wheels on every corner, a tank slightly hanging on the bottom for some kind of fuel, and a driver's seat, steering wheel, pedals, and lever in the front.

Orange grabbed his rifle.

Orange: Get in.

The four hopped in, and Orange pulled the lever and stepped on the gas pedal. Nothing happened, and so he switched the lever back, and then back again, and pressed on the gas pedal again. Nothing.

Orange: It's broken down.

Yellow: Let me fix it!

Yellow set the lever back, pulled a wooden panel near the bottom, and started working with the wiring and machinery below connected to the lever.

Orange: Great, the big-eared elf Pikmin must have some magical fixing power!

Red: Let him fix it, he's a mechanic!

Red and Bulb arrived and got in the vehicle. Yellow then finished.

Yellow: Try it now.

Orange switched the lever again, and mashed his foot on the pedal - and with a roar, the vehicle started accelerating.

Bulb: This kind of vehicle has been in use in years...

 

??? 4 fired one final rocket on the ground below the tree of the destroyed tree house for good measure. It then grabbed a vine, quickly climbed to the ground, and quickly walked to where a motorcycle was parked. ??? 4 hopped on the motorcycle, cranked it on, and with a roar, drove it through the forest.

 

Back with the Pik Group, Orange continued to drive the vehicle for a minute across the rooted grounds until finally arriving at a more flat terrain that stretched onward. As Orange drove the vehicle onto it, the sound of the motorcycle could be heard from behind. The Pik Group turned and looked to see ??? 4 pursuing them a short distance behind them.

Orange: This is gonna be a tough one.

??? 4 grabbed the rocket launcher with its right hand and aimed it towards the Pik Group's vehicle. With a bang, it fired - a rocket hit the ground close to the vehicle, causing an explosion. The Pik Group's vehicle had enough distance to get by unscratched. Orange grabbed his rifle and handed it to Red.

Orange: Take this, Captain. Fire at the assailant.

Red, unfamiliar with handling guns, fired towards ??? 4, but completely missed - and the rifle jerk back and smacked him in the face.

Red: Oof!

Orange: You don't know how to handle one of these? ... You've gotta be kidding me. Take the wheel!

Orange got up and snatched the gun from Red.

Bulb: How do you drive this?

Orange winced at Bulb's ignorance.

Orange: Use your rotund head!

Red quickly took the steering wheel and pressed his foot on pedal, while Orange carefully aimed towards ??? 4. He watched as the assailant tilted the rocket launcher.

Orange: Move the vehicle right!

Red steered right as another rocket was launched - exploding on the ground to the left of the vehicle, barely missing it. The Pikmin except for Orange winced. Orange then fired his rifle straight at ??? 4. However, the bullet could not pierce the thick suit. Orange realized the bullet had no effect as ??? 4 fired another rocket.

Orange: Left!

Red steered the vehicle left, and another rocket hit the ground - the explosion caused the right side of the vehicle to jerk upwards, bouncing the Pikmin to the left side.

Orange: Gonna have to try something else.

Orange cocked his rifle and aimed it towards the rocket launcher. ??? 4, realizing what he was about to shoot, grabbed the strap of the rocket launcher and threw it behind. Orange, aiming, followed the launcher's movement and fired at it as it hit the ground. The bullet entered the launcher's barrel. The launcher exploded in a large blast that ??? 4 was caught in.

Orange: Got 'em.

??? 4 drove out of the flames, its suit scorched, turned right, up an inclination in the ground. As Red began to slow down the vehicle, thinking ??? 4 was gone, ??? 4 managed to catch up with the vehicle driving on the elevated ground on the right. Seeing ??? 4, Red mashed his foot on the pedal again.

Orange: He's not toast yet. Turn left!

??? 4 jerked the motorcycle handle, and causing the motorcycle to roar.

Orange: Wait!

Orange grabbed the steering wheel and turned the vehicle right as ??? 4 drove the motorcycle off the elevated ground, nearly hitting the Pikmin as it landed with a thud next to the Pikmin's vehicle. ??? 4 reached and grabbed Yellow's stem. Yellow felt the heat from ??? 4's scorched suit and yelped. Blue, ever protective of his friends, tried to attack ??? 4, but Orange smacked his elbow into Blue's stomach, causing Blue to stumble backwards. Orange then slammed his rifle against ??? 4's shoulder, causing it to release Yellow.

The Pikmins' vehicle and ??? 4's motorcycle were side by side in the face-off, and soon they were also driving alongside a large stream on the right. Orange attempted to get some more direct damage. He reached his rifle out and smacked ??? 4 in the face. Orange then swung again, and ??? 4 caught the rifle and attempted to force it from Orange. In the struggle, Orange cocked the rifle again. With ??? 4's suit damaged in the explosion, it realized that a bullet might pierce it now, so it released the rifle. Orange then swung the rifle with all his might at ??? 4 once more, smacking ??? 4 with a loud crashing noise that bent the rifle out of shape and usability.

??? 4 slowed down its motorcycle and pulled behind the Pikmin's vehicle and pursued for several moments more before Orange thought of an idea.

Orange: All of you, move front.

They all huddled in the front of the vehicle.

Orange: Slam the brakes.

Red: Are you insane?

Orange: If I'm insane, what does that make you? Just do it!

Red, confused by the remark, slammed on the brakes. ??? 4 crashed its motorcycle into the back of the Pikmin's vehicle, causing ??? 4 to flip over their vehicle and slam onto the ground in front, bouncing and flipping across the ground several more times thereafter. ??? 4 laid on the ground, its suit now badly damaged from the scorching, smacking, and slamming to the ground.

Orange got out of the vehicle.

Red: What are you doing?

Orange, carrying his bent rifle, walked over to ??? 4's body.

Orange: This is for breaking my gun.

Orange smacked ??? 4 with his bent rifle hard twice. ??? 4's damaged mask ripped open - revealing the face of a Pikmin. A purple-colored Pikmin. Not an ordinary purple - a darker purple. The Pikmin in the vehicle all looked at its face, shocked.

Blue: It's a Dark Pikmin!

Orange returned to the vehicle, pushed Red out of the driver's seat, and took the wheel.

Red: What are you doing?

Orange: Finishing this.

Red: Wait, we need to know more. We're not killing him.

Orange: You're not - I am.

Dark Purple quickly pulled himself up as Orange slammed the pedal. Dark Purple barely managed to dodge the vehicle. He ran from the flat ground path, towards the trees. Orange steered the vehicle towards him, but Dark Purple made it between the trees before Orange could run him down. With the vehicle hopeless to move between the trees, Orange conceded that he wouldn't be able to kill Dark Purple.

Orange: Alright then, we'll make sure he has no wheels to come back to later.

Orange pulled the lever, and stepped on the pedal, causing the vehicle to move in reverse. Orange moved the vehicle so as to knock the motorcycle into the stream. He changed the lever to move the vehicle forward and backward, continuously knocking the motorcycle until it was finally in the water.

Orange: He better hope that tearing suit of his has scuba gear.

Orange then pulled the lever again for a final time, and drove the vehicle forward, onward.

 

After about half an hour, Dark Purple made it to a tree with a white X marked on it - a location for emergency supplies should anything happen to the ones he had. His walkie-talkie no longer usable, Dark Purple grabbed a bag hidden under leaves at the bottom of the X tree. He unzipped it, revealing another walkie-talkie and a hand gun. Dark Purple grabbed the walkie-talkie, and with a beep, turned it on.

Dark Purple: This is Number 4, come in.

??? 5: This is Number 5. What is your status?

Dark Purple: The group of Pikmin I discovered the location of Orange from made it to him first. They damaged my suit and weapon in battle. I shall return to the helicopter, get a new suit and weapon, and pursue them. Number 4 out.

Beep.

 

Orange finally slowed the vehicle to a stop in the forest. The six got out of the vehicle. Orange looked upward, staring at the smoke column in the distance from his destroyed home.

Bulb: That was a Dark Pikmin. It had to be - no ordinary Pikmin is that dark in color.

Blue: But... the Dark Pikmin were defeated centuries ago. How can one be here? Were my eyes blurred?

Yellow: We only believed they were gone because they never reappeared in history... but that does not mean they died out. It is quite possible, and now proven.

Purple: That guy put up a hard fight. He'll be back. Bad dudes like him always come back in the movies.

Red: So what is our next move, Orange?

Orange turned towards the rest of the group.

Orange: I'll get those little artifacts. For the reward money. The only reason I tried to keep you five safe in the chase was so that I could get my rightful reward. With no house left, I'm gonna need that money. I want 60% of it.

Blue: Sixty? That's a cheat to the rest of us.

Orange: It's not, not if you want my help. And I'm gonna be in charge here, not your red-cheeked leader here. You kids can't handle an adventure on your own. You agree to my terms?

The Pikmin each had an outraged expression.

Purple: Dude, you're not a whole lot like the legendary Orange hero.

Orange: Well, fatso, let me straighten this for you: I'm not a legend, and I'm not a hero... I'm the realest Pikmin you're ever gonna meet.

They all continued to stare, outraged. But after a moment, Red decided to hold out his hand.

Red: We're agreed.

Orange took his hand and shook it. He then let go and looked at the collective group.

Orange: And lemme get this clear: This isn't your quest and I'm just tagging along. You are now the little helpers to me. This is _my_ adventure.

Orange hopped into the vehicle. The rest of the Pik Group, still outraged, but compliant, hopped into the vehicle without a vocal complaint. Orange pulled the lever and hit the pedal, driving forward.

And so, _Orange's_ adventure was just beginning...

 

??? 1 = ???  
??? 2 = ???  
??? 3 = ???  
??? 4 = Dark Purple  
??? 5 = ???


	2. Trilogy Treatments

[b]Part 2: The Gateway Stronghold[/b]

Orange was awoken. Another, older Orange Pikmin was pulling on him off the bed.

Older Orange Pikmin: We have to go! Do as your told!

They were in a small straw hut. The older Orange was his mother (while Pikmin are produced from Onions, many Pikmin, usually older ones, still take parental mother/father-type roles in raising and protecting the younger ones).

Orange quickly got up and ran outside with his mother. Outside was the village they lived in - a village of straw huts, inhabited by other Orange Pikmin. It was nighttime. In the distance, explosions could be seen destroying huts. Orange Pikmin everywhere were running and screaming in panic.

This period of time was an earlier period in Orange's life, when he was younger, before living alone in the treehouse.

Orange his mother ran over to the rest of their family: Orange's father and three older siblings.

Orange's Father: Go!

Orange's Mother: Come with us!

Orange's Father: No, there's no time! I love you all...

Orange's father then ran to join other Orange fathers from the village to hold off the village's attackers. Orange and his family, in tears, ran out into the surrounding forest.

The Orange race had long been secluded from the rest of the Pikmin world, hiding in the thickest, most remote forests and the darkest caves. They had been hunted for ages by a force known only to them as the "Enemy". They rarely stayed in one location for very long. In spite of the orange Pikmin's best efforts to stay hidden, the Enemy always seemed more clever, often finding them without triggering the Oranges' alert systems. More and more, the Orange population became reduced, scattered, and secluded over the centuries. This is why they are unknown to most of the Pikmin population.

Orange's family joined other fleeing families as they ran through the forest. As Orange ran, he looked behind him and saw trees in the distance starting to light on fire - the Enemy was closing in on them. One of Orange's older siblings grabbed him by the shoulder.

Older Orange Sibling: Keep going!

The families continued to run. However, as the Enemy closed in on them more and more, Orange's Mother and other adults began to realize that they would need to turn and hold the Enemy off to give the children a chance to survive. Orange's Mother stopped.

Orange's Mother: I have to go now! Don't stop!

Orange's mother gently grabbed Orange by the face.

Orange's Mother: Don't stop for anyone! Keep running!

Orange's mother then turned and ran towards the Enemy's direction. Orange, his older siblings, and other Orange children from other families continued to run through the forest as more of the adults vanished. And one by one, the older of the Orange children disappeared as well, until only the younger ones were left. And one by one, they soon vanished as well.

Soon, only Orange and one other Orange child seemed to remain among those running. The other Orange child tripped as his foot became stuck in a root in the ground.

Other Orange Child: Help me!

But Orange, remembering his mother's words, didn't stop for him and kept running.

And after a long time of running, Orange finally collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Frightened and in tears, he couldn't bring himself to get up. He had used the last of his energy. And so, for a while, he rested, hoping the Enemy wouldn't find him. And they never did. After several hours of rest, Orange finally got up again, as the sun began to dawn. He walked through the forest for a while, and noticed much smoke from the attack - but no new flames had started. It appeared to him the attack was over.

Orange, nervously, headed back for the village, hoping that some adults would be there. But when he arrived there, there were none. Only a ruined village in smoke.

 

 

[b]ROOTS FOREST - PRESENT - AFTERNOON[/b]

 

Orange continued to drive the vehicle with the rest of the Pik Group riding in it. Orange being forced from his treehouse reminded him of his earlier years being driven from his village. He reminisced as he drove.

Purple whispered to the rest of the group.

Purple: Where do you think he's driving us?

Orange: Around, until someone says where to find these keys!

They were taken by surprise by Orange's sharp hearing.

Yellow: You're supposed to be able to find it, according to the Shadows' letter! Something about the metals in your body.

 

 

Part 2: The Gateway Stronghold

Cut to the present. The group reads in the book about where to go next. The group heads for an airboat harbor, where they struggle to find an airboat they can get until they strike a deal with a Gray Pikmin pilot, whom they pay using the Shadows’ good faith payment. The Pik Group also stocks up on other supplies before leaving. Check first chapter to get an idea of which supplies.

On the way, Dark Purple attacks again, this time firing at them from a helicopter type vehicle, however, they manage to damage it and force it to crash land.

Finally, the group arrives at the ruinous Fortress Gateway, in which they deal with traps until they finally reach the Lock Room, which Orange activates, becoming a sensor for the keys. The group departs. The traps in there must be gotten past with each Pikmin's ability.

Outside, Dark Purple tries to bribe Orange to join his group, but he declines.

Flashbacks throughout the chapter depict the five main Pik Group members at younger points in their life: Red standing up to bullies at a Pikmin school, Blue fighting them in defense of Yellow, Yellow skeptical of childhood mythical Pikmin figures, Purple getting pushed aside by his brothers and forced to be a sidekick, and a worrying Bulb being found by the Pik Group as he fears the Pikmin, all leading to how they came to be in the group.

 

 

 

Orange: In the first story, Orange will initially be hostile towards the Pik Group. This is because his people, the Orange Pikmin, have been relentlessly hunted by an unknown group for the past several centuries, and they have been broken apart into small colonies and outposts, constantly paranoid of being caught. His own outpost was attacked when he was young, and he had to go into hiding and learn to fend for himself alone. He naturally grew very skilled in defending himself, and he chose to live alone. When the Pik Group finds him

Red: A natural leader and source of emotional strength with the group  
Yellow: Edgy and good with machines  
Blue: Comes from a violent, street-smart and poor background, athletic  
Purple: The beacon of faith, hope, and love in the group  
Bulb: Conflicts between his Pikmin side and Pikavore side, smart man of the group

Gray: Pilot  
Brown  
White  
Aqua  
Green

Dark Aqua  
Dark Orange  
Dark Green  
Dark Yellow  
Dark Bulb

Black  
Wine  
Navy  
Dark Purple  
Dark Brown

SECOND STORY:

Pink  
Light Orange  
Bright Yellow  
Light Green  
Light Aqua  
Light Blue  
Light Purple  
Light Bulb  
Light Brown

WUT TO INCLUDE:

Beryl  
Carnelian  
Citrine  
Sodalite  
Aquamarine  
Tourmaline  
Tanzanite  
Diamond Bulb  
Platinum

 

 

PART 1  
A brief opening narration.

Orange living his life.

The Shadows discuss their plans

The Pik Group gathers to meet about a letter Red has received to the group

They research the history of the fountain

They locate Orange

They visit Orange

Action!!!

PART 2

Meet up with Gray; journey to the temple

PART 3: Tropical Island 1  
PART 4: Tropical Island 2

PART 5: Brown Forest 1  
PART 6: Brown Forest 2

PART 7: Snowy Peak 1  
PART 8: Snowy Peak 2

PART 9: Aquatic Kingdom 1  
PART 10: Aquatic Kingdom 2

PART 11: Sinister Laboratory 1  
PART 12: Sinister Laboratory 2

PART 13: Nazi Country 1  
PART 14: Nazi Country 2

PART 15: Shadow Hideout 1  
PART 16: Shadow Hideout 2

PART 17: Return to the temple  
PART 18: The world of the fountain  
PART 19: Battle for the fountain

PART 20: Aftermath epilogue type chapter

 

PART 1: Start - Original Group + Orange  
PART 2: Temple - Original Group + Orange

PART 3: Tropical Island 1 - Orange  
PART 4: Tropical Island 2 - Red

PART 5: Brown Forest 1 - Brown*  
PART 6: Brown Forest 2 - Blue

PART 7: Snowy Peak 1 - Yellow  
PART 8: Snowy Peak 2 - White*

PART 9: Aquatic Kingdom 1 - Brown  
PART 10: Aquatic Kingdom 2 - Aqua*

PART 11: Sinister Laboratory 1 - Green*  
PART 12: Sinister Laboratory 2 - Purple

PART 13: Nazi Country 1 - Green  
PART 14: Nazi Country 2 - Bulb

PART 15: Shadow Hideout 1  
PART 16: Shadow Hideout 2

PART 17: Return to the temple - Various  
PART 18: The world of the fountain - Various  
PART 19: Battle for the fountain - Various

PART 20: Aftermath epilogue type chapter - Various

Red is a natural leader, strong-willed, caring for others and considerate of the emotional forces at play. He tries to take the safest approach and is naïve about the realm of battle and survival. Kind.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Red’s naïve ways should eventually lead to major mistakes which alienate the rest of the group, lose his standing as the leader, and force him to survive on his own or as a sidekick, allowing him to learn what he needs to do be a complete leader a so he can reclaim his position.

Orange is a loner, strong-willed, moral and yet more concerned for his own survival and needs, inconsiderate of the emotional weight of the others, willing to take risks, excellently skilled in defense and survival, slightly paranoid and the potent to become very dangerous. Sarcastic.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Orange must finally be forced to step up as a leader and put the other’s needs above his own, learn to be more concerned and considerate of the emotions of the group, and this should conflict with a growth in paranoia and wild dangerousness which he will have to learn to control.

Yellow is a skeptic. Very logical and reasonable, intelligent about science. Kind.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Yellow must learn to take a leap of faith in his decisions and moral obligations and place his trust in higher forces beyond his understanding.

Blue is a fighter, moral but defensive. Street smart and hot-headed, but kind. Very loyal.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Blue considers giving up but manages to pull through before getting unexpectedly murdered.

Purple is the heart. He sort of embodies the kindness, love, joy, and courage of the Pikmin, but must grow in these qualities. He takes more of a sidekick and minor helper role in the group.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Purple must take up his embodying qualities and become a leading figure and supporter in the group.

Bulb is the one who best understands what it means to be a Pikmin. However, doesn’t know this, and is caught between his desire to be a Pikmin and his Bulborb urges. Kind but nervous. Well-informed on history and geography.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Bulb, for a time, will have to embrace more Pikavorish aspects of himself before he is able to fully realize just how much of a Pikmin he really is.

Brown is ambitious and wants to fulfill his maximum potential and become a hero. Naïve but eager to learn. Kind.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Brown will become a warrior among the group and major leader, and he will have a “child”, before he gets killed finally.

White is a deceiver, lying and manipulating for his own survival and prosperity. In the first story, White will lie to the group for a while, claiming to be a member of the League of Light Pikmin, however, he will show some negative aspects of his personality, including selfishness and manipulation until it is finally revealed that he is in fact up to no good and has been deceiving the group, as will be told by another Light Pikmin. However, since he will have proven to have been a helpful asset to the group and having not detriment-ed them in anyway, he will be allowed to stick as a member of the group. 

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: White will turn on the group and murder Blue, though he will keep it a secret for a while, and he will finally turn over the bad group when he gets caught. He will, however, still show a certain affinity for young creatures as he tries to protect them and shows some capability of growth. However, he will stick with the villains until most of the end, though his heart will still be growing somewhat. He will ultimately intentionally help the good Pik Group in some way before the end, though he will nonetheless be executed, a punishment which he will accept finally.

Aqua is a believer, imaginative, creative, he sees the beauty in the little things, and he is very insightful, which will help the others to understand themselves better.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Aqua becomes severely injured and must be robotic-ized in several parts of his body, and later his brain functions will become cybernetic-ally enhanced as well, causing him to lose some of the great qualities he had before for a while, however, he will soon come to recognize them again on his own, for they transcend the physical body.

Green is a warrior, a soldier guilty of the orders he’s followed, causing his duties as a soldier to conflict with his moral intuitions. Silent and calm, but can easily burst into a fight. Tough.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Green must come to accept the choices he’s made as a warrior, and to do that, he will first take on a peacemaker role, before realizing that he can’t ignore the warrior’s cry in his heart.

 

CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS

 

Orange and Dark Aqua: These two will ultimately be realized as the main rivalry of the new trilogy. They disagree over the nature and meaning of everything at first, but by the end of the story, have swapped their positions due to their experiences. Orange just wants to be on his own, Dark Aqua thinks there is something meaningful beyond them. But at the end, Orange has grown to believe things matter through his love and friendship with the Pik Group, and Dark Aqua has determined everything to be meaningless.

 

Red and Orange: Rival leaders of the Pik Group. Orange's more dangerous, risky, and seemingly uncaring demeanor puts him at odds with Red.

 

Brown and Blue: Become close friends.

 

Brown and Joy: Close friends at first, and later fall in love and become... married, in whatever sense that Pikmin get "married".

 

Orange and Brown and Joy: Orange becomes very close with the two and feels obligated to take care of their child.

 

Green and Brown: A teacher in swordsmanship and his student.

 

Yellow and Aqua: Disagree over whether to believe in higher forces at first, although Yellow changes over time.

 

Purple and everyone: Purple is the heart of the group and eventually becomes something of a leader to the group himself.

 

Orange and Old Orange: The two compare their ways in which they've led their respective groups and learn a few things from each other. Old Orange feels he has lost his family since being separated from the original group, but finds a new sense of family with the new Pik Group as he and Orange try to find out what happened to their people. Old Orange is glad in his final moments as he dies, that he can return to all those whom he has lost in his adventures.

 

 

 

Red 1  
Orange 1  
Yellow 1  
Green 2  
Blue 1  
Purple 1  
Brown 2  
Bulb 1  
Aqua 1  
White 1

Gray

 

 

Black: Uncaring for others in general and hungry for power and control, unwilling to lower to morals which will hinder him from achieving his personal desires. Is simply evil and he knows it. The one moral which he is deeply committed to is loyalty, loyalty to the other members of the group and loyalty to the traditions of the Dark Pikmin. Is embittered towards the Shadow Group and wants to punish them, but is willing to spare them and let them back into the fold as long as he can punish Dark Aqua. Leader of the group due to being the most aggressive.

Wine: Cruel and sadistic. Likes to be the second in command in order to uphold Dark Pikmin traditions, which he believes are legitimate moral foundations. Always speaks to suggest to the other Dark Pikmin to uphold traditional Dark Pikmin values.

Navy: Has deep convictions about life, but is generally more concerned with maintaining his image with the other Dark Pikmin as a brutal and Dark-loyal member of the group. Must later learn to stop caring about his image in order to help others. In charge of health and mechanics of the group. 

Dark Purple: A brutal soldier among the group, loyal to the Dark Pikmin. Kills to live, but is willing to offer mercy to those as seen fit by the leader, Black. Has no opinions himself apart from loyalty to the Dark Pikmin doctrines. Obeys orders and never thinks about questions.

Dark Brown: His moral intuitions compelled him to join Dark Aqua, but out of fear of abandoning tradition, persuaded himself to stick with the Dark group. Later, during shifts in power, must learn to adapt to the change. In charge of maintaining the intelligence of the Dark Pikmin.

 

Dark Aqua: Is a madman, believing himself to be destined for rewards, due to having a difficult upbringing, similarly to Orange’s, and going out of his way to perform charitable acts for the sake of being rewarded, but ultimately only concerned for his own desires rather than others. Willing to take risks, skilled in defense and survival. Charming and giving the appearance of being concerned for others. Leader of the group.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Will have his belief in destiny and rewards broken, ultimately leaving him turning paranoid and very dangerous as he finds that the only way to satisfy his sorrow is to destroy the universe.

 

Dark Yellow: The most relaxed member of the group, the one least interested in persuading the group in a particular direction and content with just rolling with what the majority agrees with. Later on, in time, will be left to fend for himself and make his own choices, and realize the moral reasoning behind why he chose the Shadow Pik Group instead of the Dark Pik Group, before being reunited with them again. Minor helper like Dark Orange.

Dark Green: The one most distrustful of the Pikmin, the Dark Pikmin most uneasy about teaming with them. Will challenge any attempts to side with them to start with but will grow to trust them better in time. The member that was most reluctant to leave the original Dark Pik Group, and will struggle with his loyalties. In charge of security.

Dark Bulb: The most genuinely kind and caring member of the Dark Pikmin to begin with. Will question the morally questionable actions of the other members of the group and will be the one most open to helping the Pik Group to start with. Is content with and in control of his Bulborb sides. Minor helper like Dark Orange.

Dark Orange: Is a leader into a new era, though he just wants to stick with his lesser, sidekick, minor helper type role among his group, worried that he would cause major damage to the world as past Dark Oranges have. He is strong-willed, and holds to moral values, though is willing to break some of them depending on the ends or the other people involved. Like most Dark Pikmin, is aggressive in his approach to matters.

SEQUEL DEVELOPMENTS: Will ultimately take action in his group and begin to lead it into an era of peace with former enemies. Will learn not to be so aggressive and more calmed in his approach. Will progressively start to learn to hold more strongly to more values in his experience with the less dark Pikmin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 1  
Opens with a brief narration about the dawn of Pikminity and its search for immortality, answers, power, and goodness, and a brief summation about the wars between Light and Dark Pikmin, and the changes of the Pikmin race. Next, we see Orange living his life in the treehouse. Next, the Shadows, in their hideout, vaguely discuss their plans and getting the Pik Group to do it. Next, the Pik Group receives it in a highly commercialized mail system, making the Shadows near impossible to track. The Pik Group must seek out the keys to the Fountain of Life, for 6 million golden pieces of nectar. The Pik Group decides to look do research on the Fountain of Life, however, in their searches, they are tracked by a mysterious group. A member, named ??? 4, viciously warns them to stay away from the journey. But they carry on anyway. Taking advice from the letter from the Shadows, they seek out an Orange Pikmin - the same Orange from the first chapter. As they struggle to persuade him to join them, ??? 4 strikes again, this time blowing up his treehouse. There is a car chase, and the Pik Group manages to get away, while ??? 4 is revealed to be Dark Purple. Orange finally agrees to join the group, but on his own very strict terms. The Pik Group hides that they have the good faith payment with them.

Part 2  
The opening scene is a flashback in which Orange is forced to run for his life by his family, whom he separates from, while they are attacked by a force known simply as “the Enemy”. Cut to the present. The group heads for an airboat harbor, where they struggle to find an airboat they can get until they strike a deal with a Gray Pikmin pilot, whom they pay using the Shadows’ good faith payment. On the way, Dark Purple attacks again, this time firing at them from a helicopter type vehicle, however, they manage to damage it and force it to crash land. Finally, the group arrives at the ruinous Fortress Gateway, in which they deal with traps until they finally reach the Lock Room, which Orange activates, becoming a sensor for the keys. The group departs. Outside, Dark Purple tries to bribe Orange to join his group, but he declines. Flashbacks throughout the chapter depict the five main Pik Group members at younger points in their life: Red standing up to bullies at a Pikmin school, Blue fighting them in defense of Yellow, Yellow skeptical of childhood mythical Pikmin figures, Purple getting pushed aside by his brothers and forced to be a sidekick, and a worrying Bulb being found by the Pik Group as he fears the Pikmin, all leading to how they came to be in the group.

Part 3 I  
Orange must differentiate between the signals, though he gets confused with the signal to the 7th key. He gets a sensation of what direction to take the airboat, and so the group sets off in that direction. On the way there, he asks Purple what he does for the group, and Purple responds that he’s just more of a minor helper. Upon flying over the island, Orange feels a strong connection towards it, and concludes that this is the correct location. Gray warns that these islands are known for their hostile native cannibals. Orange attempts to insist that Purple can’t come due to his just getting in the way, but the others stand up for him, and he is able to come along. Gray is assigned to fly overhead and drop them off into the jungle, and Orange makes sure to tell Gray mirror. Dark Purple, who has been tracking them, requests assistance from ??? 3. They travel through the jungle for a bit, but Orange doesn’t want to talk on the way. They finally arrive at a sort of stone shrine in which Orange senses is the key. There is an image of an idol and another image of it at a waterfall. However, tribal Thin Chrysanthemums burst out of the ground and start to chase them with poison darts and arrows. Orange orders the group to split, however, everyone listens to Red, who orders it to stick together. Purple decides to run and help Orange. Orange is injured in a cliff fall during the chase, however and unconscious, Purple finds him, helps to bandage him and bring him to health, and tries to carry him and search for the group.

Part 4 I  
Orange awakens and helps Purple make mirror to shine for Gray’s attention. Dark Purple and ??? 3 slyly lurk in the shadows. Rest of company also awakens in the trees of the jungle. Yellow remembers a stone drawing which depicted the Chrysanthemums being overcome by an idol of sorts. Bulb suggests it has some sort of higher power, though Yellow refuses to believe it. Red insists on pressing on as it’s the only hope they’ve got. They scale the cliffs and waterfalls, they must endure traps around more shrines. Yellow gets into a heated debate with the others over the rationality of doing this. They finally reach the idol and collect it, however, this triggers a trap which causes them to slide down the waterfall in a thrilling but terrifying for them fall. The tall jungle trees were at the top too, keeping Gray from seeing them. Anyway, they slip back to the Chrysanthemums, though Yellow tries to talk them out of it, as it is irrational. Gray gets Orange and Purple back and returns them. Orange tells Yellow he has to take a leap of faith or else he can’t survive. They charge back towards the shrine, terrifying all of the Chrysanthemums away. Yellow scientifically concludes it is superstition, not superpowers that caused them to flee. However, once they enter the shrine, they must leap over a large gap to a seemingly black bottomless pit. Yellow is the only one light enough to be tossed that far, but he thinks it’s impossible. He must be convinced to take a leap of faith once more, this time literally. He does so, and is hurled over, but falls in. However, the ground is only a few feet below eyesight. So they all hop down the pit and form a tower with each other’s bodies, and Orange grabs key. They then make a run for it, careful of any straggling Chrysanthemums. However, Dark Purple confronts them with a new hover float machine gun type thing, operated by ??? 3. In the fight, Yellow is hurled up and struggles with ??? 3, causing the vehicle to wreck. The wreckage tears ??? 3’s uniform, revealing himself to be Navy. Blue manages to overcome Dark Purple and take his emergency weapons and so two Dark Pikmin flee. Orange, having the key, has a stronger sense of focus of where the more distant keys are. They return for Gray’s airboat.

Part 5 F  
Orange gets a new sensation of where the next key is, and so the Pik Group flies Gray’s airboat off in that direction. They arrive back at the mainland. As Bulb discusses the geography of where they are and where they’re headed, Orange asks him out of curiosity how he knows so much. Bulb says that he studied history and geography in order to get a better understanding of where he came from and where he belonged. Orange asks him why he chose to be with the Pikmin. Bulb just says because they were his only friends. Orange raises the curious question of whether Bulb would have chosen Bulborbs or other Bulbmin instead had he been friends with them instead, and Bulb ponders the question to himself. The group arrives at a forest with a Pikmin-style village below. Curious, they hop off board from here. They meet up with the village people, a village of the uncommonly seen Brown Pikmin. The Browns welcome them. One of the Brown Pikmin, the aptly named Brown, takes an interest in the adventure that brought them here. The Brown Elders tell the group that the Brown Pikmin separate from the rest of the group because they have a deadly power that must be kept caged within themselves, and so they separate themselves from other Pikmin in order to protect the other Pikmin. Bulb asks Brown if he ever desires to tap in with his inner power, but Brown just says he’s always been used to not using it. The Brown Elders also inform that only the elders know how to use it, and that the secret is kept from the rest of the village, though they all know this. When asking if there is any sort of structure in the forest, because they are looking for a place a key might be hidden, the Brown Elders tell them no, but that a gargantuan spider in the jungle who hoards things may have taken it into its web. The Brown Elders ask them to slay the beast, since they are not prepared to do it themselves. Brown, who is familiar with the surrounding area, leads them through the forest, and Gray can’t follow because the trees are too large and thick, however, an attack from smaller spiders leaves the group fighting for their lives and driven off track into a gulch. The animalistic atmosphere of the forest makes Bulb urge to aggressively fight back in a very animalistic, Bulborb-like manner, which concerns him after he kills the small spiders and calms down. Night falls, and a camp is made. Bulb can’t sleep, feeling an animalistic alertness and hostility towards the surrounding forest. When Bulb asks if he is just an animal or an intelligent person, Red tells him that he is whatever he chooses to be, and that Red has faith in him to make the right choice. Orange suggests to Bulb that letting his natural animalistic aggressions take over will do him good in being able to control them. Purple tells him that no matter what he is, he is his friend. Bulb answers Orange’s question from earlier, telling him that he chose to live among the Pikmin because he felt a connection in being flawed but still trying to do the right thing. After saying that, he finally manages to go to sleep.

Part 6 F  
In the middle of the night, the group is attacked by an owl. The group scrambles to defend themselves, however, Brown manages to burn it with a torch from the campfire, frightening it away. The group thanks Brown for his effort. They ask him if he fights creatures he encounters in the forest often, though Brown admits this is the first time he’s ever had an alteration with one. He’s tried to train himself to be something better than he is now, and this is the first time he’s gotten to see if he’s improved any. The group stays awake the rest of the night, and as dawn hits, they carry on to get out of the gulch. They are forced to climb up through a hollow tree and fight off squirrels on tree branches as they head on upward. Purple asks Brown if he has any idea what his special power that the Brown Elders keep hidden from the village might be. Brown says no, but still hopes that in his personal self-training that he would get a sense of enlightenment and he would be able to do it, though he hasn’t been able to thus far. The group reaches back up to where the spiders nest in the forest. They carry onward through, fighting off more attacking spiders, more prepared than they were before. Brown admits that he hasn’t been this far into the forest before but thinks the gargantuan spider is somewhere up high. They carry onward as webs between trees become more common and thick, until they finally see the large spider and many Brown Pikmin corpses, while entering the creature’s lair. Orange states that he doesn’t sense the key any more strongly than he did before. However, Red decides not to leave but to fight off the spider as requested by the Brown Elders. The group sets up distracting members to bait the large spider towards them, while the rest attempt to break the webs and make the creature tumble to the ground atop a spiky trap they’ve set up with sharp branches. However, smaller spiders arrive and distract the group cutting the web, and so the gargantuan spider gets closer to the bait group, and they get stuck in the web. Brown takes up the courage to go from the cut group and pound the spider down, temporarily distracting it from eating the bait group as the cut group finishes off the little spiders and then cuts the web. The large spider falls on the sharp wood, killing it, as Brown rides down with it. Brown is disappointed that he was still not able to bring his powers about in the fight of his life and is concerned that he will never be better than he is. Bulb tells Brown that there’s more to a Pikmin than how powerful he is, and that his courage in taking on the spider to begin with has shown how great he truly is. The group unfortunately does not find the key and decides to head back for the village. At the village, the Brown Elders thank them for killing the beast, and hand them the key, revealing that they had it all along and wanted to see if they were worthy of a quest for the fountain of life. Orange is a bit hostile towards the Brown Elders for this trick, but Red is more forgiving and sympathetic towards what they did. Brown says he wants to carry on with them in their journeys so he can find himself, but knows that the Brown Elders would want him to stay. However, they tell him he has shown promise, and to follow his heart, that if he finds his hidden powers, he may be able to control them yet. The Pik Group agrees to let Brown come along and they hop back aboard the air boat, paying Gray for Brown’s stay with another trinket of .

Part 7 M  
Orange’s new sensations lead the group towards snowy mountains distant from most of the mainland. Brown decides that it’s safest for him to just enjoy the view, so he remains on the airboat with Gray. Orange makes a small insulting joke at Brown for cowering on the boat instead of joining them in enduring the treacherous mountains, but Blue stands up for Brown and points out that he fought the gargantuan spider. The group then descends at the top of the peak. Meanwhile, the Dark Pikmin have returned and have once again been following the group, now accompanied by ??? 5, who is coming along to help maintain communications in the signal-breaking environment of the high peaks. They follow the Pik Group there in their own helicopter vehicle type thing. Back with the Pik Group, the group begins to worry as they trek down slippery edges. Except for Orange, who asks the Pik Group if they’ve ever tried to get out before to do anything extraordinary. Blue gets into an argument with Orange, defending the group from his insults, telling him that he had a tough upbringing, and that Orange spent his days living secluded in a treehouse in the swamp. Orange and Blue get into a small fight, which the rest of the group is forced to break up for worry of causing them to slip off. As they continue to descend, Orange apologizes to Blue, saying he had a tough upbringing as well. However, Blue says he should apologize to the group instead for continually insulting them, though Orange doesn’t. They eventually reach a small shack where the key is being kept, however, they come under gunfire by Dark Purple as they exit. Orange asks Blue to join him in taking the treacherous path to fight of Dark Purple so that the group will have a chance to escape his attack. Blue goes with him and they struggle with Dark Purple, allowing the rest of the group to escape. In the struggle with Dark Purple, an avalanche occurs, burying Blue and Orange under a lot of snow. However, Blue doesn’t give up in struggling to get out of the snow and rescue Orange. Dark Purple is nowhere to be seen and is presumed to have escaped. Orange asks Blue why he saved him, and Blue said it was because they needed him to find the keys, duh! But he also states that he felt he had to help Orange as he knew what he had been through in life in a way his friends could never know. As the two try to figure out where they’re at, a mysterious White Pikmin in a furry coat, named White, finds them, and takes them to his cave to stay. 

Part 8 M  
-hot coco  
Inside the cave, Orange and Blue sit with White around a fire, and he treats them to nectar and other nourishment. The two notice that White has the insignia of the League of Light Pikmin, and realize he is a member of the League of Light Pikmin, and that he is on an important secret mission, of which he will not specify. Orange and Blue explain their quest and the fact that they came under attack by the Dark Pikmin, and they ask if White can help in guiding them back to the Pik Group and defending against the Dark Pikmin. White then says that he will, and he claims that he is in fact on a quest to find the Dark Pikmin, and that he had raided an outpost they had on the mountains, and that he would like to join the group if it means he can combat them further. White tells them that he will take them the safest way back up the mountain. Orange and White are somewhat skeptical as to whether the Pik Group stayed or not, but Blue trusts them. They briefly cross over a frozen pond, which White hurries across, however, it cracks, and Orange and Blue nearly sink in until Blue manages to save them. Blue and Orange wait a while before carrying onward and up the mountain until they find White, apparently frozen to a mountainside wall. He claims that he was waiting for them and became frozen, and feared that they had been claimed by the elements. Blue and Orange help free him from the ice and they carry on up the mountain. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pik Group has returned to the airboat, and they are flying over the mountains, trying to find Orange and Blue. However, Dark Purple, with assistance from Navy’s tech, begins to launch cannonball like weapon projectile things against the airboat, not to destroy it, but to disable it so that the ship will be forced to land and the Dark Pikmin can claim the key. The group on the airboat therefore tries to keep a safe distance which hinders their ability to find Orange and Blue. So they send Red down to ski down the mountainside with the key, and Dark Purple pursues him on his own skis, firing a machine gun during the ski chase. This allows the Pik Group to more efficiently run Navy and ??? 5, who has been maintaining contact with ??? 2 about the progress of the mission, away from the little base they’ve set up, and they decide to descend with mountain climbing rope. Red and Dark Purple ski down to where Orange, Blue, and White are. White urges them to keep on hurrying up the mountainside when Dark Purple starts to barrage them with bullets. Orange jumps in front of Dark Purple and knocks him off his ski. Orange then gets a hold of the machine gun and fires at Dark Purple, who slides onward down the mountain to safety. Orange compliments Red’s risky ski distraction. Red says that the Pik Group will arrive to get them soon. Blue says that they need to find White once the group arrives, however, Orange suggests just leaving him. However, White soon hurries back down, and is stopped by Orange, and White tells them to run and follow him, that Navy and ??? 5 are after them. White urges them to head to a near by cave where a Fuzzy Snagret nest is. Orange gets out of White that he’s not really targeting Dark Pikmin, and that he is in fact doing something else and just wanted to use the Pik Group’s transportation. White finally admits that the Light Pikmin are being hunted by a force and that he is trying to find a way into hiding. Navy and ??? 5 follow, firing at them, though they are not as good at combat as Dark Purple is. Two Fuzzy Snagrets attack them, and White runs once more while Orange, Red, and Blue fight the two Dark Pikmin in the midst of the Snagret attack. ??? 5’s suit tears, revealing him to be Dark Brown, and Orange gets a hold of their weapons, firing at and frightening the Snagrets away, while the five Pikmin run themselves (Orange and Red have a brief spat over whether to kill the Snagrets or not). Navy and Dark Brown manage to get away safely. The three Neutral Pikmin finally reach the airboat, which has arrived, with White already on it. Orange says that White is not going anywhere with them - Orange accuses White of deliberately leaving them to die in the frozen lake, and deliberately got himself frozen stuck to the mountainside when he saw that Orange and Blue were still coming to trick them, but that this story seemed too ridiculous for him (Orange) to believe, and he says that White left them when Dark Purple attacked and when the Fuzzy Snagrets attacked. Further more, Orange states, if White was really on some noble hide from a great enemy, that he would just stay in the snowy mountains, and Orange accuses him of just needing the airboat so that he can find a place to hide somewhere more pleasurable to him, that he probably just wrecked at the snowy mountains on a pleasure cruise. White denies this, stating that he wants to find the other Light Pikmin members, and he says that he helped them by leading them to the Fuzzy Snagrets so that they would be protected from the Dark Pikmin when they ate them. White stresses that Light Pikmin are all good, and that Orange misunderstands his intentions. The Pik Group buys into White’s story and accuses Orange of being too suspicious. White can’t pay for a stay on the airboat, however, but Gray decides to make an exception due to his being a member of the league. Back with the Dark Pikmin, Dark Purple reunites with Navy and Dark Brown, and the two decide it’s time to go to the other base they had set up on the mountainside so they can leave. Back on the airboat, privately, in another room on the boat, Orange violently confronts White and tells him that he’s not aligned with the other members of the group, and that he’s not stupid, and to just tell him the truth. White admits that Orange is correct in saying that he is not a heroic person and just left them to die, and that the only reason he led them to the Fuzzy Snagrets was because they tried to stop him while he was running from the Dark Pikmin. White admits that he just wants the airboat so he can hide somewhere more comfortable, as Orange accused him of. White, however, also says that he is actually on the run from a force that is hunting the Light Pikmin, and that he will likely stay on the airboat for a while. Orange says that Gray may eventually start charging him, and White says that he will just manipulate the other members of the group in paying for his stay, or manipulating Gray into thinking that White’s stay on the airboat is something important. White says that this isn’t a problem, since Orange admitted that he isn’t really a friend of theirs. Orange doesn’t respond, and the chapter ends.

Part 9 O  
Orange senses the direction of the next key and the group flies onward in that direction, however, they soon find that it is in the ocean. Since only Blue and Bulb can survive underwater, they fly out to the mainland to pay for scuba gear (White also gets some in case he needs to flea into the ocean) and a large flashlight, and they return back to over the ocean. Brown decides that going into the ocean is something he needs to do to reach his potential, so he goes down with Orange, Red, Yellow, Purple, Blue, and Bulb, the former four of which are wearing scuba gear along with Brown. They descend into the sea, amazed at the surrounding beauty and life in the ocean before landing on the ground and pressing onward. As they land, they see a kingdom. When they’re pressing onward, they head for it, and arrive, and find it inhabited by the water-like beings, Waterwraith-like, the Aquosians. The Aquosians live in a medieval or ancient type lifestyle, but a grand and glorious little kingdom nonetheless. The Aquosions welcome the Pikmin as guests, and are surprised, claiming they have met Pikmin before, but not of this type, baffling the Pik Group, though most of the Aquosians don’t actually seem to know the other Pikmin that have been into the ocean, and think they might be blue or green - they haven’t really met them. and the group tries to figure out where the key might be. They visit a local geographer/historian type who claims that a key was once buried in the ocean in a dangerous place to the northwest of the town they are in. However, he warns of the dangerous creatures ahead, and suggests visiting the military for tips on dealing with the wildlife. The Pik Group goes to the local military base and are warned of Jellyfish, Shark, and Angler Fish type creatures, giving some tips on how to evade them, and tries to persuade them not to go, however, the Pik Group insists, especially Brown, who urges that they ought to be able to become something more than mere defenseless Pikmin. One of the members of the military, a colonel named (name to be decided) takes interest in who the Pikmin are, where they came from, and where they are headed, especially Brown. After the Pik Group explains a bit, they plan to head off, but as they are making their way through the city, they are arrested and promptly taken back to a battle arena for an honorable execution via a duel. COLONEL claims that they have stolen something from the kingdom in order to sway the other Aquosians, however, he admits privately to Brown the truth and his tragic heritage. Apparently, more than 200 years ago, his great-great-so on uncle and a minion journeyed from the kingdom to the surface in an attempt to claim new territory, however, just as they were forming their military, a Brown Pikmin fought and slain the uncle in battle. When word later passed back down to the underwater kingdom, the uncle’s family was considered disgraced, a disgrace that would plague the family for a thousand generations. COLONEL explains that the only way to reclaim his family honor is to take revenge against the family of the one who disgraced his own family. COLONEL explains that although his great skill have gotten him the rank of colonel, that he is looked down upon for his heritage by society and he is really skilled enough to be a general and leader of the Aquosian army, and that Brown has now presented him an opportunity for him to reclaim his honor, and that he is going to kill him in a sword duel. So Brown is forced to partake in the duel while a crowd watches, however, Brown is no good, and the sword is knocked out of his grip quickly into the duel. As Brown attempts to evade COLONEL’s attacks with nothing more than his own agility, Orange and Blue persuade the rest of the group to take on the guards and open the grate door back out of the arena, allowing Brown a path to escape. The group, reunited with Brown, is then forced to run out of the kingdom while being chased by the Aquosion police. The Pik Group manages to escape to the back south, while the police tries to mistakenly head them off at the Northwest. Meanwhile, however, COLONEL is intent on finding Brown and prepares a small troop so they can find the Pikmin. Back with the Pik Group, Brown feels like he cowarded out of the fight and didn’t live up to his potential. The other Pikmin offer encouragement, however, telling him that sometimes leaving a fight you can’t win shows more quality than staying in it does. The group finally reaches the anchor of the airboat and climbs back up to the surface, and they move the boat along so it is over the Northwest area, and refill the air of their scuba tanks. The group the descends back into the ocean and find themselves in an area of the seabed with a lot of caverns and plantlife. As Orange tries to get a sense of where the key is, they are startled to meet a Pikmin of a never before seen color - an aqua-colored Pikmin, named Aqua. 

Part 10 O  
The Pik Group meets with Aqua, and they are quite befuddled, as they have never heard of such a Pikmin color. Aqua informs them that the Aqua Pikmin moved into the sea centuries ago and that they have been living there ever since - they can breathe underwater like Blues, but aren’t good lifeguards like Blues, but they are excellent swimmers much unlike Blues. Aqua tells them that he has enjoyed the beauty of the sea he is in, to which the others agree. Aqua tells them that they are among the few he have made who have appreciated the sea he lives in, which he suggests is because they are newcomers, and people who have had little of something tend to be more appreciative of it. The group asks him if he is familiar with a treasure cache. Aqua tells them that he knows of a massive stone square in the middle of the seafloor near by that is attached to a large rope. Aqua leads the quickest way, and they traverse through a series of caverns, where they are attacked by Jellyfish, Sharks, and Anglar Fish types while the group gets to know Aqua better, and he them. However, Aqua suggests using a tooth from the shark to cut through some thick seaweed. They manage to struggle with the shark and get its tooth for the seaweed. Later, the batteries in their flashlight start to die out, so on Aqua’s suggestion, they use the light from an Anglar Fish to sneak through the dark caverns, until they find a Jellyfish whose electricity can recharge the flashlight - which Aqua also suggested. Finally, they emerge from the caves, and they swim over to the square that leads into the cache. Bulb can barely read the writing on it - it is written in another, yet, a modern language, indicating it was used to hide something within the last 200 years. It seems that something very large must be dropped onto the square in order to cause the rope attached to it to give away and let the square fall in, opening a passage into the cache below. However, given that they have no way to do this, Aqua suggests cutting the rope. However, the rope is too thick for the mere sharp jagged rocks they have to cut through. Yellow suggests cutting where the rope is attached to instead, for it will likely be a lot easier to cut there given that it is being already being cut through slightly but whatever it is attached to. Aqua is the only one who can swim through the massive current blocking that way, so Aqua goes there, and using sharp jagged rocks, cuts the rope, causing the square to fall into the entrance of the cache. Aqua returns, and the group swims in and collects the key. They had back through the caves, however, COLONEL and a troop finally arrives and starts to attack through the caves, leading to the group being chased and on the run through the caves. Red, Orange, Yellow, Bulb and Aqua stay behind as they are captured and interrogated by the COLONEL’s troop, while Purple runs for help, and Blue and Brown are separated from the rest of the group. A cave-in causes Blue to be trapped beneath a boulder and is killing him. Blue urges Brown to get the boulder off of him, however, Brown’s tank has been punctured by a sharp boulder, and he is losing oxygen, and he thinks he can’t do it. Blue urges him to do it, that he won’t die without struggling for his life. Brown admires Blue’s fighting spirit, and thinks it is a quality he could never achieve. Blue tells him that he thinks everyone has a bit of spirit, and it’s just whether they choose to fight with it or not. Blue tells Brown he believes in him. So Brown, on the brink of losing his oxygen, manages to lift the boulder off of him. Blue is injured but will be able to make it. Brown collapses into unconsciousness, and Blue quickly jams the punctured hole with a rock from the cave-in and then proceeds to carry the unconscious Brown to safety. Meanwhile, Purple arrives back at Gray’s airboat and asks for White’s help, stating he is the only one who can help them. White then gets scuba gear and reluctantly goes back down with Purple and they head for where the rest of the group is. Once there, Purple tells them that White is there, and he tells White he believes in him. White stands up to COLONEL, claiming that he will use his light powers against him. COLONEL strikes at him with a sword, but stops, and White stands without flinching. COLONEL admires White’s courage and believes he truly is a warrior that could stop his sword if he wanted to. So COLONEL decides to retreat, but promises he will return for Brown one day, and then he and his troop leaves. Blue and the unconscious Brown reunite with the group and they hurry back for the air boat. Orange scoffs at White for just trying to keep his standing with the Pik Group so he could continue to hog their ride on the air boat. However, White says that isn’t why he did it. Aqua, ever insightful, realizes that White wasn’t as all-skilled as he claimed to be, and that he can put on a convincing deception. Aqua says to White he thinks he did it out of some debt to the Pik Group. White admits to him that he is normally more concerned for his own affairs, but was felt he owed the Pik Group a debt of gratitude for letting him stay, and that’s why he did it. Aqua, observing that the unlikely circumstance of him meeting the group and being able to help them in ways may be a sign that he is meant to join with them and continue to aid them in their group, for Aqua is a believer and has been awaiting his calling. Yellow contrasts and says that there is likely nothing significant in terms of higher powers about their meeting, but Aqua agrees to disagree. The group agrees to let Aqua join along and they depart on the airboat.

Part 11 L  
Aboard the airboat, Orange senses the location of the next Key and leads the group to around rocky mountains. Once there, the usual group departs. Aqua believes he is meant to journey with the group, and so he goes with them. Brown also decides to go with them as he feels it is time for him to face the grittier challenges. The group traverses the fairly barren mountains, which Aqua remarks are quite beautiful and oddly remind him of the bulbous fish from his home sea. Finally the group reaches what seems to be solid wall. Yellow says that it most likely got buried in some sort of avalanche, and they will have to go and collect expensive digging devices to get it. However, as they start to leave, a group of various Pikavores using advanced weapons and gear ambush them and take them prisoner. Using a hidden button pad on the mountainside, they open a massive entryway into the mountain. Inside, they find a massive complex has been built with dim lights, and the door in is computer-locked after they go in. The Pikavores lead them to a Breadbug named DR. BREADBUG who introduces them to the laboratory they’re working in named SECRET LABORATORY, which is being funded and overseen by SECRET ORGANIZATION of which he is a member. The Pikmin attempt to ask him questions about why they’re being held there, however, DR. BREADBUG simply tells them that does not wish to discuss that for now, and orders scan-sensory type things performed on them, and then orders the Pikmin to be taken to holding cells near the back of the lab, and so they are taken there. In the cells, they find Pikavores who have been through excruciating experimentation, mainly for the purpose of enhancing their abilities or otherwise just hurting them for study. The experimented creatures there claim that they were fairly average, harmless, inconsequential every day creatures that were suddenly kidnapped, with their captors believing they were the best candidates for experimentation because “it would cause the least disturbance”, given their general lack of importance or influence in the world. Eventually, one of the scientists arrives with guards and has Orange, Brown, and Aqua removed. When the group is asked who speaks for the group’s actions or who leads them, Orange quickly takes responsibility. And so the three are taken to separate rooms, but before they are taken away, Blue yells to them to not give up and keep fighting them. The chapter narrative follows Aqua’s perspective as he is taken to a room where he is asked questions about where he came from, what his people are like, and what his abilities as an Aqua-colored Pikmin are. The scientists then have electrical devices placed on Aqua’s limbs, and they warn him they will trigger painful shocks if he attempts to fight them. They also say that they will unfortunately have to use painful shocks to test his abilities, but that it will be “more painful” if he tries to resist - and they state they only use these for experimentation so as to give the captives a sense of freedom as a reward in good faith that they will behave themselves. They take him to a room with a massive water tank in the floor. They then shock him badly, making him fall to the floor, and leave him in front of some bars which he must climb over, and they inject him with a serum that causes the aerial oxygen receivers in his body to close up. Desperate for sustenance, the weakened Aqua barely manages to climb over the barriers and crawl into the tank. In the tank, a scientist informs him that his air receivers will reopen on their own in a few seconds, and then injects him with a serum to make his gills close. Aqua is then forced to struggle to swim back up for air. Given Aqua’s affinity for swimming, this isn’t as much as a problem as it was with crawling above the surface. They then inform him that his gills have opened on their own again. This time, they inject him with a serum that makes both air and water receivers close, and can only be reopened with another serum this time, and they test to see how close he comes to death before they give him the serum to open all his oxygen receivers back up. They then inject him with a serum that will temporarily, albeit painfully, increase his physical strength and stamina. They then hurl him back into the tank, and using a button on a console above the surface, they open the crate that allows an enhanced fish-like carnivorous creature to swim out and attack (the scientists are all back on the surface at this point). Aqua manages to rip a tooth out of the creature, although he is scratched and cut on multiple places on his body by the vicious creature’s teeth in doing so, and manages to stab out the creature’s eyes, and then manages to stab open the creature, and rip through its wound, affecting its nerves and immobilizing it, however Aqua only manages to do so as his enhanced strength starts to painfully fade. Aqua then swims back to the surface while some of the scientists leap in to check on the creature. Aqua’s electrode devices are then removed from his body and he is coldly escorted back to the Pikmin cell, where he drops to the floor in pain. Orange has also been returned, although he has not been put through the same experimentation, only interrogated about the nature of why the Pikmin were there - of which he told the truth, and the scientists seemed curious but returned him to the cell without putting him through any sort of pain. One of the tougher, bigger-looking experimented Pikavores in the cell with them expresses his surprise that such a small creature like a Pikmin was able to endure what Aqua was put through, and states that the other Pikmin that were ever in the laboratory either died in the struggle to survive or were taken away for further experimentation, and he says that the promise that the lack of electrodes is a good faith reward is a lie, that they really don’t wear them so as to keep the subjects at a psychological and physical status to the scientists’ liking. Aqua states that it was the higher power that helped him through it. The Pikavore questions him on what he means by that, and Aqua states that most Aqua Pikmin are scattered in the sea due to the rapid forces of nature in the water, and that when he was alone and on the verge of giving up, he called out to higher power and begged for help, and that a deep, personal knowing of a higher power came to him and comforted him, and Aqua states he’s believed that this power has given him his purpose in life and has helped him through difficult times. The Pikavore asks if shouldn’t the intense torment he just faced shake or make him lose his faith. Aqua states that the trials everyone faces in life will make them question and doubt the higher powers or truths they believe in, but that their emotional pain from the physical torment does not mean these higher powers/truths do not exist, and Aqua states that his trials have only served to strengthen his faith in the end. The other experimented Pikavores are moved and inspired by Aqua’s words, and Blue and Purple are especially moved and relate to Aqua, although Yellow is more skeptical of the rationale behind Aqua’s views, asking how he knows that he’s not just experiencing his own psychologically-induced emotions rather than a higher power. Aqua states that he cannot prove it to Yellow nor does he intend to, but that he believes that his experience is just as real to him personally as his experience of the physical world is. Meanwhile, the COLONEL beneath the sea departs with a troop to aid in his search on an airship and sets off to locate the Brown Pikmin and regain his honor based on what Brown told him earlier. Back in the laboratory, Orange and Aqua are taken away once more. This time, Aqua is moved to the room where Brown has been and also has shock devices placed on him again. Aqua finds that Brown (also with shock devices) has been put up in a fight against a strong Pikmin that has been experimented on - a Green Pikmin. Brown has proven not too skilled in the fight. The scientists decide to give Brown a break and put Aqua in the fight. They introduce Aqua to him, stating that through Green’s good faith and cooperation with the scientists, he has been allowed to be without shock devices (Brown shouts that it’s only because he’s been brainwashed into cooperating with them!), and the scientists promise Aqua that if he “behaves”, in time, he will be rewarded with the removal of his devices as well. Aqua is injected with the strengthening/stamina-increasing serum. As the scientists announce the fight has started, Green to Aqua and acts as though he is squeezing the life out of him, though he actually isn’t, and whispers to him that if he wants to get out of there, that Aqua has to let him brutalize him, though he promises not to kill him. Green asks Aqua if he believes him, and Aqua says yes, he believes. Aqua doesn’t fight and lets Green brutalize him, and the scientists try to shock Aqua on high levels which Aqua endures, and, without shock devices to stop Green, they try to pull him off, however, Green then turns on them and starts to fight them off, which Aqua and Brown then quickly join in on, and the chapter ends in a cliffhanger.

Notes for further writing of this chapter: Minor sub-plot about the COLONEL and a troop leaving the underwater kingdom for the surface in their airships to locate the Brown Pikmin. Red argues with Orange to go back, experimented Pikmin escape

Part 12 L  
Green, Aqua, and Brown manage to fight the scientists and guards in the room off, but not before one mashes an alarm button. The three then quickly leave the room. Meanwhile, the COLONEL and his troop arrive at the Brown Pikmin village in the forest. The COLONEL instructs his troop to wait behind while he massacres the village. Once he arrives, the Brown Pikmin greet him. COLONEL asks if there are any other Brown Pikmin and if they have any special abilities that they know of. The Brown Pikmin inform him that they can’t use their powers and that the only other Brown departed with a group of different colored Pikmin recently. The COLONEL then unsheathes his sword and begins his massacre of the Brown Pikmin. Back in the laboratory, the alarm chiming through is heard throughout. (No locked door for Orange’s room) A scientist tells Orange not to mind it, and asks him if he would be willing to give up the keys he’s collected to the ORGANIZATION and help them track the last two, as it has been something of interest to them and something which they have tried to do by experimenting on the key there in the lab with the test subjects to see if they can sense it, though to no avail, and that they may have the key moved to a new laboratory where the right technological equipment can be used to find it, but that he doesn’t think it will work, given the keys’ unique structure and power that seems to render it only able to interact with organic brains. Orange says no, and the scientist offers a higher price of money than that which the Shadows offer, but Orange still says no, and the scientist threatens to have his friends killed. Orange says they’re not his friends, they are expendable people he took charge of in order to get money. However, when the scientist takes a walkie talkie and is about to order one to randomly be killed, Orange tells him to stop and says he will help the ORGANIZATION find the other keys, but, slyly, he tells the scientist that he needs to be in contact with all the keys in order for them to strengthen his connection to the other keys to find them. The scientist thinks it’s a trick to let him go, so Orange improvises and says “maybe” each one strengthens his senses a little bit and he’ll only need the one key that the ORGANIZATION has. agrees to have it moved in there for him, and orders the key brought in over walkie-talkie. Meanwhile, the alarm is heard in the holding cell area. Purple wonders if it’s Orange, Brown, and Aqua, but one of the Pikavores doubts it, saying that no one could stand in a fight against the security. Blue says not to underestimate the power of the fighting spirit, and Purple tells the Pikavores that they’ve got to have hope, they’ve got to believe they will be able to get out, although the Pikavores are unenthusiastic. Back with Green, Aqua, and Brown, Green tells the other two that they have to go to a specific place in the lab, and they run for that part of the lab, and while they do so, the three briefly collect large flashlights from a room and then quickly carry onward. The scientists watch over the security sensors (which also scan the exterior mountain, explaining how they were able to ambush the Pik Group), trying to figure out what they’re doing while directing guards down different passages after them and activating metal barrier walls to come down from parts of the ceiling to trap them. They also activate Aqua and Brown’s electrode devices, shocking them. Green leaves them behind and just barely manage to get to the power control center (he has to roll under a barrier wall as it comes down). When the scientists at the security sensor room realize what Green is attempting to do, they try to transfer power to an emergency back up center, but Green busts the main one before they can, causing all electrical functions to go out, including security sensors, security locks, electrical barriers, and lights. All barrier walls and locked doors are stuck, as are unlocked doors. At that time, a guard comes in with the fifth key into the room Orange and the scientist are in, with the door thankfully being left open. They grab an emergency kit for flashlights and Orange places his hands on the key and begins to pretend to sense where the other keys are, and he says it usually takes a while. Brown and Aqua recover from their shocks and turn on their flashlights. Soon, Green bursts from an air vent in the ceiling and drops into the room with his own flashlight. Green then informs Brown and Aqua that knocking out the power was his intent, and he managed to climb some power cords lining up the wall and ceiling in order to reach the air vent in the main power room. The three then stack to climb back up into the vent, and a fan blocks their passage from turning around, so they have to go forward over the main power room and beyond. Scientists and guards throughout the laboratory also begin to similarly grab near by emergency kits for flashlights as well. In the holding cell area, once the group realizes the power barriers set up across the viewing glasses are out, Purple says to the Pikavores that he was right in having hope. The Pikavores, in their enhanced strength, manage to burst through the viewing glasses and kill the guards and steal their flashlights whilst breaking out other captives. Purple wonders how they will get out of the room without the security lock card slips working - but a Pikavore just uses his enhanced strength to knock the door down. As they start to leave, one of the Pikavores who was super-strengthened and became deranged from the experimentation and who was in a separate cell from the Pikmin tries to attack them, but a couple of the Pikavores they befriended defend them and kill the deranged Pikavore. One of the Pikavores, sympathetic, blames the scientists for what became of the deranged Pikavore and avows to slaughter any scientist who comes in his path in revenge. As they head out and begin a rampage on scientists, guards, and locked doors, Blue, in a vow of respect for the Pikavores for fighting one of their own for the group, decides to join with them in bursting open entry passages, meanwhile the scientist with Orange hears urging for help and warning to escape, and the scientist tells Orange to hurry up, and Orange tells him to be patient as he continues to pretend. Meanwhile, Green, Aqua, and Brown continue to climb through the ventilation shaft. Green asks Brown why he didn’t believe him about beating him up to escape, and Brown says he figured he had been brainwashed after being kept and tormented in the lab for so long. Green assures him that he’s tried to keep an independent and cautious mind after having been too easily influenced in his past. Aqua asks him how he came to be in the lab. Green said he was trying to start a new life in the wilderness when the ORGANIZATION caught him and decided to experiment on him. He resisted at first, but then pretended to cooperate until an opportunity to escape presented itself. Green thinks that his life in the laboratory may have been retribution for his wrongs of the past. Aqua tells him of his belief in a higher power, and that the Pik Group may have just been led in there by this higher power as a means of finally giving Green a chance to leave after having paid the price for so long in the lab. Green just says he doesn’t know. Green also states that he has been enhanced with drugs so many times that the enhancement to his strength is stuck now. Brown, still seeking to achieve his potential and inner hidden power, asks Green if there is a way that Brown could take this drug treatment. Green says that it would take much pain and endurance, and submitting oneself to the control of the scientists there, and Green states that he personally doesn’t agree with enhancing people in this way, he saw scientists attempt things like this a lot in life, and that it’s a dangerous process and could get out of control if not used responsibly. Aqua and Brown try to head down one way in the shaft, but Green leads them down a vent and into a new room, saying he needs to take a detour first before they leave. They find themselves in a large room where Pikmin have been experimented on and are in water tanks, and they have become severely altered, not unlike Mushroom Pikmin, and as Green attempts to search through containers for something, Brown looks at one of the experimented Pikmin. Green notices and says to get away because the electric barriers are down, and its eyes suddenly open and it smashes through the glass screeching. Green hurriedly fights it, its screeching awakens the others and they similarly smash out of their tanks. They are super-strengthened like Green, forcing the three good Pikmin to make a run from them. They are eventually chased to a storage room, which Brown and Aqua struggle to keep closed, and they find two scientists who have been hiding in here in anticipation of the experiments escaping. Green searches in the storage room and finds a sword which he claims belonged to him before the scientists took it away when they captured him. The experimented Pikmin burst through and Green begins to slash at them with his sword, giving the three good Pikmin a way of escape while fighting the experimented Pikmin off. Green tries to lead them down a passage, but the scientists urge not to head that way, but Green says it is the only way. As they head there, there is a massive door and a massive growling from the other side, prompting the pursuing experimented Pikmin to flee. The scientists shouts to them to run, and the five run for it. Meanwhile, Orange is continuing to pretend with the key, and the scientist suspects he’s stalling, so Orange finally makes up a random location for where the next key is. The scientist then orders the guard to bring Orange with them as they head to regroup with the other scientists and assess what’s going on. As they start to leave, five main members of the Pik Group (except Blue) appear and attack the guard and the scientist, knocking them out. The Pikmin then tell Orange that the Pikavores went on a rampage killing scientists and have busted the exit door open. Orange says it’s time for them to leave and he takes the fifth key, however, Red says that they still need to get Brown and Aqua. Orange says that they’re probably dead and that they need to save their own skins, but Red argues against this and says that they are friends now, and none of them get left behind. Red stands firm by the decision he’s making for the group, and says he doesn’t care what Orange decides against it, and that he has to give him the key so he won’t run off with it without them. Red stands towards Orange in a threatening way. Orange exasperatedly says that he’ll go with them to help them find Brown and Aqua, and so the group of six sets off. Meanwhile, the surviving scientists and guards, including DR. BREADBUG, manage to get power going from an emergency power center, restoring power throughout the laboratory. This allows the group of five near the experimented Pikmin area to leave through the computer-locked doorway and head down hallways, along with the experimented Pikmin, as something massive pursues them. Their path is eventually stopped by a one of the wall barriers. Over walkie-talkie, the scientists ask for assistance, but the scientists in the security room say that they won’t allow the massive experiment to escape any further. They also tell them that they have activated another wall barrier down the other end of the hall. They also call reinforcements from their organization. Green continues to fight off experimented Pikmin during all of this, and he notices another room which he insists on the scientists opening, at sword-point. They say the massive creature can still burst through these walls, but Green says this is not what he wants in for, so they finally do it. Inside, Green asks Brown if he’s still interested in enhancement drugs, and Brown just says he’ll find his potential in himself. Green then finds drugs that he injects into himself. Green starts to go through an agonizing process and Aqua and Brown try to help him, while one of the scientists grabs the sword for defense against the experimented Pikmin. On the other side of one of the barrier walls, the Pik Group arrives, and in a thrilling scene, Yellow goes into a maintenance tube in the side of the wall and tinkers with surrounding cords and wires, while Aqua and Brown try to hold up Green, while one scientist tries to defend against experimented Pikmin, while the other scientist screams through the walkie-talkie to bring up the door in a panic as the massive creature almost bursts through the wall. Yellow finally manages to force the wall barrier to move upward and be stuck upward, as the scientists in the security room quickly attempt to reverse it, but can’t, because Yellow is at a closer and more direct section which takes priority in the technical operations over the security room, and Yellow manages to get it done in time just as the massive experimented creature bursts through the normal walls from the experimentation room, growling. The scientists in the security room try to make another door fall down, and Orange takes the walkie-talkie and says he has one of the keys to the fountain of life which is about to be devoured along with him, and the security sensors detect something similar to the key with Orange but they’re not sure if that’s it or if it’s just a trick. Just then, the scientist who was with Orange, who has regained consciousness at this point, confirms that it is the real key which Orange has, but the other scientists are uncertain as how to stop the creature from escaping. Orange suggests slamming a barrier wall down on it. The scientists are uncertain if this will work, but gives it a shot. While all of this dialogue is going on, the creature growls and uses several long sticky tongue-like things to lash out and slashes at them with massive claws as it hurries toward the group. The experimented Pikmin and the scientists are all killed in the pursuit. Finally, the wall barrier is raised up, and the Pik Group escapes (with a weakened Green struggle-fully reaching for his sword), as the wall barrier is slammed back down on the creature. However, it struggles to crawl out from under the barrier. As they reach the front rooms of the laboratory, the surviving scientists and guards surround them and force them to give up the key. However, Blue and a couple of the experimented Pikavores who was friendly earlier, returns to help the Pik Group and wrestles against the scientists and guards, and tells them to run, though one is killed in the process, and allowing the Pik Group to escape through the entry doorway which has been busted open by the other experimented friendly Pikavores. The Pikavores bid them farewell as the Pik Group heads back for Gray’s airship. Meanwhile, DR.BREADBUG concedes that their project at the laboratory is a failure but reinforcements soon arrive as the creature is about to appear and attack, and using hi-tech weapons, manages to stop the creature (possible time to introduce special ENEMY? Will determine soon). In the airship, the other Pik Group members ask Orange how he got the key, and he says that he was pretending to help the ORGANIZATION to find the rest, but that he wouldn’t really do it. When they ask why not, Orange says that he’s seen true evil with the ORGANIZATION and he’s also now skeptical of the Shadows and thinks they should find out more about them. Green tells Orange he hasn’t seen true evil yet. Brown and Aqua ask what Green did to himself with the drug, and Green says he was reversing the enhancement - stating that he was already dangerous enough without it. Bulb examines Green’s sword curiously, with a hint of familiarity (which we will see what is about in the next chapter). The final scene depicts the COLONEL smashing through the village and killing the last of the Browns. It is now a ruined place, full of fire and bodies. Just before the COLONEL is about to kill the last Brown Elders, they warn him not to underestimate the power of the final Brown. And then the COLONEL kills him, and remarks that he has one more left to find.

Part 13 N  
Green meditates aboard Gray’s airship. Orange senses and guides the way to the next key. Bulb confides in the main Pik Group (Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and himself) that the markings on Green’s sword indicates that it is a sword of the SECRET GUARD of PIKGERMANY, leading to the group members to wonder if Green had had previous conflict with the SECRET GUARD and if he was a soldier of an enemy force to PIKGERMANY. Bulb later approaches Green, asking how he got the sword. Green simply responds, “I murdered”, and he has a flashback of beating down and breaking the neck of a feminine Yellow Pikmin. While on the way to the next key, the airship picks up a voice transmission - it is from the COLONEL, repeating on a loop. They begin to listen to it, and then the scene changes to Red finding Brown and telling him to come listen - it’s not good and it’s about his people. Brown quickly comes to listen. It is the COLONEL informing Brown that he murdered every member of his village, and that he will be waiting to kill him. Brown breaks down, which distracts Green’s meditation, and prompts him to come onto the main deck. Brown starts raging, saying that they need to go the village to see what remains of his people. Orange warns that the COLONEL will just be there, planning to trap and kill him. Brown doesn’t care and says for the COLONEL to bring it on. Purple advises that it’s for the best and not to be discouraged from his original plan to adventure to meet his true potential. Blue tells Brown that he’ll support his decision to find and kill the COLONEL once he is able to. Brown asks Green to train him to fight and duel with a sword. Green tells Brown that he will only teach how to fight for defense, and not for vengeance. Soon, the airship starts to come up on its destination - Gray recognizes that it is PIKGERMANY - and he begins to strongly consider turning the airship around. Orange, Brown, and Aqua are not familiar with PIKGERMANY - however Bulb remarks, “I take it you are?” to Green, to which he does not respond. Bulb explains that following the war between the Bulborb People and the Pikmin 100 years ago after being driven out of their original homes by greater predators, a faction of Pikmin developed in hard opposition against the Bulborb People and eventually grew into its own nation, slowly transforming into a nation of “discipline, indoctrination, physical training, and eugenics” - it tries to conquer more powers and Pikmin territories - which both the Bulborb People, and (separately) the Pikmin Provisional Leadership, has resisted against, in a tough war. PIKGERMANY creates a culture of discrimination against “weaker” Pikmin colors - which are treated harshly - and militarized control over who goes in and goes out of the country, and its leader, PIKGERMAN LEADER, has a cult of personality. Green states that he will advise the group on how to get into the country safely. When asked how he has the knowledge to do that, Green states that he used to live in the country before he escaped from it. Bulb curiously notes that Green has no accent, to which Green states that he learned how to speak Standard Pikmin with a Pikmin Central Territory accent. Gray states that he was paid to take the group to wherever they needed to go to find the keys, and so he decides that he is going to honor his agreement, and he flies the ship onward towards PIKGERMAN territory. Soon, a voice from a military post stationed at the border speaks through a voice transmission in PIKGERMAN. Green speaks back in PIKGERMAN. One of the missile launchers near the post then fires a missile - Green tells everyone to calm down and stops the others from swerving the airship out of the way - and the missile hits the side of the airship, exploding, but not significantly damaging the side of the ship. The others yell at Green if he’s crazy - Green states that it was only a warning shot, and they have been advised to land the airship - Green says that he told the military post that they were shipping an important delivery to the capital, but since they were not properly scheduled, they will have to be arrested. So Gray lands the airship at a docking space near the military post, while Green states he will be back as he heads to another room within the airship and plan their next move, but before that he tells them not to speak to the soldiers even if they understand Standard Pikmin. Orange suggests that White tells them he is a member of the League of Light Pikmin, to which White responds that PIKGERMANY does not recognize authority from the League. The military post Pikmin - all red and purple Pikmin in grey Nazi-like robes, board the landed airship and arrests the group. The group cannot understand the leader as he speaks, so he starts to beat Bulb. Blue reacts in an attempt to fight, while Red and Purple hold him back. The leader then appears to order something as he says something quickly and does a hand motion towards Blue - one of the other soldiers then takes out his gun while cocking it, and starts to move to shoot Blue - when a Pikmin figure that is cloaked suddenly emerges from behind (which the rest of the group realizes is Green) and cuts the hand of the soldier off with his sword, startling everyone. Green then swiftly moves his sword up, showing the symbol on it to the soldier leader, causing a look of fear and worry in his face. The two then speak in PIKGERMAN to each other, and so the group is taken off of the ship and Green is taken to a console where he types and clicks some things in. Green then speaks some more PIKGERMAN with the soldier leader, and the rest of the group is transported to an elongated car while Green waits behind for a few minutes before returning with a box. Green then drives the car, and states the box contains the keys, which he had placed in there so they could not be confiscated. Green then goes on to explain that the forces in the military and the police of PIKGERMANY believed him to be a member of the SECRET GUARD due to the insignia on his sword - Orange, Brown, and Aqua are of course confused as to what the SECRET GUARD is, and Green explains that they are a secret force that works under the PIKGERMAN dictatorship, its operations mostly kept in secret, although its members are known for their black disguises and trained use in using swords. Green explains that the SECRET GUARD is meant to preserve and expand the PIKGERMAN dictatorship through secret operations, often ones involving the need for violence, hence the training and swords. Green states that at the console, he had to enter a code to confirm his identity as a member of the SECRET GUARD and not an impersonator, and the group asks him if the SECRET GUARD will be alerted to his identification, and if so, won’t the member he impersonated confirm that it was fake, thus blowing their cover. Green responds that normally yes, however, Green says he used a secret code designed to not send an alert, designed and known to only to one member, for use in case the SECRET GUARD had been infiltrated or compromised in some way. Green says that the government and the SECRET GUARD therefore have no way of knowing what they are doing. The group asks him how he learned all of these things about the SECRET GUARD, and he says he just knows. Orange asks him if he is a member of the SECRET GUARD, to which Green replies, “No, I am not.” Bulb asks if this has anything to do with that murder he talked about. Green flashes back again to killing the Yellow Pikmin - she whispers something to him before he breaks her neck. The flashback ends, and Bulb asks who he murdered. Green sounds emotionally weighed down as he describes the Pikmin he killed. When asked why he killed her, Green does not respond. They drive past a concentration camp where a Blue Pikmin is seen being beaten by gun rifles. They soon arrive at the capital, CAPITALCITY, and they abandon their car and make their way through the city. They soon find PIKLER LEADER a Red Pikmin giving a speech in PIKGERMAN, which is followed by roars of cheering and applause from an all Red crowd, and near by, a small field trip for a school of younger Red Pikmin watches with their teacher, and on a big screen behind PIKLER, there is something about the PIKGERMAN OLYMPICS with Blue Pikmin. Green explains to the rest of the group that PIKLER and the Reds are chanting with hatred against lesser colors, and the Pikmin school kids are being indoctrinated. Blue says something about going and killing the dictator then and there, but Red reminds him that they are just there to find the key. They then begin to wander through the CAPITALCITY PERLIN and see more of the nation’s propaganda around them. While wandering, a few members of the group begin to converse quietly to themselves about Green’s past. Aqua notes that the Yellow Pikmin that Green killed has some sort of emotional hold over him, though he’s not sure what exactly it is. The other Pik Group members begin to speculate that she and Green were in love, but she was a member of the SECRET GUARD, and that is how he got all his information, until he finally thought she did or knew something too horrible to let her live, so he killed her, took her sword, and fled the nation. The group wonders how they will pay for food, as this nation uses different currency from the main territories. White secretly robs some Pikmin of their money, and then later claims to the group that he found it scattered on the ground near a dumpster by chance. The group heads into a small restaurant to get food, however, while there, some Red Pikmin begin to insult the group, calling them “freaks” and the like (Green translates everything). Red tells them that they don’t want a problem, and the Red Pikmin accuse him of being a “rainbow-lover”. They then push him, getting a hostile reaction out of Blue, and causing a fight to burst out in the restaurant. A group of Red PIKGERMAN officers break up the fight and take the Pik Group outside. When they find that they are just a group of jobless Pikmin, they have them sent to a district of the city where they throw the jobless minority Pikmin colors, however, they take Red to a special home with special freedoms to his “superior“ color (Red takes the box of keys with him), and also Bulb somewhere, which Green states is likely because of his Bulborb heritage, given that the nation currently is currently at war with the Bulborb Empire. They are registered along with their items (allowing White to be identified as a member of the League of Light Pikmin) (Green explains that his sword is just a fake replica of the SECRET GUARD swords, which the police guards thankfully believe as they are not good at telling real from fake) and then thrown into the walled in district which is full of old apartments that are crumbling and people who barely have enough nutrition and shelter, mostly living in the streets. The Pik Group takes a residence, and they begin to contemplate fighting off the police guards so they can escape, however, only Orange, Blue, and Green have any sort of good combat skills that would be needed to fight them. A kind older Blue Pikmin offers them some of his nectar (some of which he also offered to the family about to be mentioned) and a family Purples who are disturbingly less chubby than most Purples trade their gun and ammo for their pieces of nectar. Brown tells Green to train him to fight for defense. Green finally agrees. Brown sees the suffering people around, and he tells the family of Purples that he is going to get them out of there. A montage then begins with Green training Brown to fistfight and to fight with a sword (Green uses a small pole when Brown is using the sword), with help from Blue. Word spreads among the people that Brown is going to help them get out of there. Amidst the montage, Brown runs a lot, although he is beaten by Blue in running races to start with. By the end of the montage, Brown runs ahead of Blue and is cheered on by the other people living in the district some of who also highfive him. Brown then gets up a small staircase and raises his fists in triumph as he is cheered on, much to the curiosity of the police guards. The group is also watched by a Pikmin dressed and masked in black. The montage ends. The Pik Group, finally prepared with a plan, holds one of the guards at gunpoint and goes into the main desk area where they start to hold them at gunpoint, however, when the police guards try to shoot back, a fight breaks out, mainly with Orange, Blue, and Green at the lead, along with Brown, who aids in making the fight a success, and the Pik Group forces one of the guards to give them the appropriate keys to unlock the doors and escape the districts. Brown yells out to the crowds in the district that they’re free, and the crowds start to burst through. Police guards attempt to maintain control, however, the Pik Group fights them off. Orange yells at Brown for making that promise to the crowds, as they don’t have the time or strength to help them all escape. Brown says that he just couldn’t leave these people here to die, especially not after what happened to his own people. Amidst the breakout, the masked Pikmin appears with a sword, addressing Green by an unusual name, to which Green similarly addresses him back with another unusual name. The masked Pikmin says that he has been watching over Green ever since he was registered into the district and has been curious as to what became of him after he escaped the nation.  
Notes for further writing: Red out free, Bulb in captivity, Dark Pikmin with ??? 2 appearing more prominently and ??? 1 introduced, Green duels with SECRET GUARD MEMBER and kills him revealing him to be Green and allowing the twist to become unveiled, Green talks about how Neutral Pikmin are capable of doing evil, it doesn’t matter if you’re Light or Dark, Green is as much of a monster as the COLONEL he says, etc, Green says to Aqua while in captivity that he may have been right about the purpose and whatnot he spoke of in the laboratory and that he may be back here as retribution for his sins of the past

 

The twist is that all the members of the SECRET GUARD are Green Pikmin. Green himself was a member, and he was ordered to kill the Yellow Pikmin for secretly aiding discriminated Pikmin colors. Green must kill her in order to turn from a trainee to a full-blown member of the SECRET GUARD. She whispers to him that he doesn't have to do this, but he does it anyway and is bestowed with his sword and cloak.

Green says that he didn't lie when he said "No, I am not." His murder of the Yellow Pikmin stuck with him and he eventually gave up the SECRET GUARD and fled the country.

 

Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Gray, Brown, White, Aqua

Part 14 N  
Dark Pikmin trying to make deal for key in exchange for weapon to annihilate the Bulborb people, Wine is ??? 2, police car chases and gunfire, running chase sequences and gunfire, Bulb has scientific study about to be conducted on him, PIKLER takes interest in Red and forces him to make uncomfortable decisions between the friends he cares about and multitudes of more people, innocents and evil-doers, to save them, and Orange is chased by a tank and fired upon, he then fights a tough Purple Pikmin until the tank flips over a mound and smashes the Purple Pikmin, and White somehow does something to help the group and further gain their trust, Indiana Jones reference with Orange using a whip, getting fired upon while flying the airship away and firing back, PIKLER takes interest in the quest for the fountain of life

Part 15 H  
The Shadows disable the veil protecting them so they can meet with the Pik Group, Dark Pikmin prepare to follow the Pik Group and find the Shadows, ??? 1 is revealed to be Black, Light Orange finds White due to the registration of White in PIKGERMANY, however, one of the Shadows (Dark Green sshh) holds them at sword point and brings them inside, inside Orange and Red discover that the Shadows are in fact the Shadow Pikmin, the other half of the Dark Pikmin before breaking away from their group over disagreement of how to conduct themselves, a brief history of the Light Pikmin, Dark Pikmin, and Shadow Pikmin is given, the Shadow Pikmin are Dark Aqua, Dark Yellow, Dark Bulb, Dark Green, and Dark Orange, Light Orange reveals White to be a fraud who took the identity of the real White of the League of Light Pikmin after he was killed, Dark Aqua wants to tell Orange stuff and they leave

Flashbacks of Dark and Shadow Pikmin split up

The Shadow Pikmin are less aggressive and malevolent than the Dark Pikmin, but still not very good in their nature, selfishly seeking the Fountain of Life for their own health. The Dark Pikmin, on the other hand, want corrupt and ruin it as they experiment on it and gain samples of it, using its properties to aid them in their quest of dominance.

 

Part 16 H  
Dark Pikmin arrive, attack airship, fight breaks out, people start fleeing, Dark Aqua tells Orange he was raised among the Oranges as well and had a similar upbringing as him and they start to talk philosophical, the Pik Group somehow obtains the seventh key

Dark Aqua flashbacks to living among the Oranges

Part 17 Fortress Gateway  
Pik Group decides to see the fountain of life for themselves, they return to the Fortress Gateway and open the portal in the waterfall, the Dark Pikmin, Shadow Pikmin, PIKGERMANS, Aquosions, BULBORB IMPERIALS, and SECRET ORGANIZATION SCIENTISTS all prepare to head for the fountain of life.

Part 18 Fountain of Life Part 1  
Pik Group arrives at dome, reflecting light from this world on particular metal from this world causes Orange who is standing on it to materialize through somehow, other groups arrive at dimension, hold each other at gunpoint for a bit and try to make negotiations, ends with negotiation failure and fight breakout

Part 19 Fountain of Life Part 2  
Final battle, Orange meets Bulb, Orly, and Nowai from the original stor, Old Bulb is the Bulbmin who originally helped steal the keys from the museum before the other robbers eventually scattered them after he went into the fountain. Old Bulb has been kept alive ever since. Old Bulb asks if Orange is a hero or a scoundrel, saying he once knew a hero Orange once, but Orange doesn't answer. They converse about the ramifications of the fountain, they carefully time getting back out of the dome, fight breaking out all over, big airships and little viper airship type things fighting each other, Brown and Green versus the COLONEL who wields double-bladed sword, Dark Purple is killed, Dark Bulb is captured by the Dark Pik Group, Neutral Pikmin and Shadow Pikmin try to team up, group destroys Fountain of Life, Old Bulb and Pikhorses lose their life force and begin to die, Old Bulb and Orange converse about whether Orange is a hero or a scoundrel, Orange says he is a hero finally towards the end, Bulb, Orly, and Nowai die, SECRET ORGANIZATION members leave special radiation that kills PIKLER and other leading PIKGERMAN military officers with him, the scattered and beaten groups leave, before that happens Green is knocked out of the fight and Brown finally unleashes his explosive dangerous power to kill the COLONEL, lots of jumping around from ship to ship and ship dodging on the airship and so forth, Orange burns the bodies of Bulb, Orly, and Nowai, and then the Pik Group is finally the last to depart. Bulb's death should take place after the battle. The group manages to destroy the fountain with a carefully timed missile from one of the airships, getting the missile into the fountain at the correct time of the sunlight flashing it.

Part 20 Epilogue  
The portal closes and the various groups part ways, the Shadow Pikmin regret the loss of Dark Bulb to the Dark Pikmin, the Dark Pikmin execute the captured Dark Bulb as retribution for the loss of Dark Purple, the SECRET ORGANIZATION meets up with the BULBORB IMPERIAL leaders and the shape shifter race is introduced when a Bulborb tries to attack one of the main scientists, and things are left open for a deal to be made and a sequel, the 11 members of the Pik Group - Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aqua, Blue, Purple, Brown, Gray, and White all decide to stay in the Pikmin Village from the first chapter and they think about everything they learned and gained in the adventure.

Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 14, and 15 each begin with an opening dialogue between the Shadow Pikmin.

 

Orange H

Red N  
Yellow I  
Blue M  
Purple I  
Bulb F

Brown F O  
White M H  
Aqua O L  
Green L N

I 2  
F 2  
M 2  
O 2  
L 2  
N 2  
H 2

Island 1 Purple  
Island 2 Yellow  
Forest 1 Bulb  
Forest 2 Brown  
Mountain 1 Blue  
Mountain 2 White  
Ocean 1 Brown  
Ocean 2 Aqua  
Laboratory 1 Aqua  
Laboratory 2 Green  
Military Nation 1 Green  
Military Nation 2 Red  
Shadow Hideout 1 White  
Shadow Hideout 2 Orange

Thin Chrysanthemums  
Owls, Spiders, Squirrels  
Some type of ice bird something or another

 

Aquosia  
The Minion was named Styathx  
The Cloaked Figure was named Enkhxon

SCIENTISTS  
NAZIS / BULBORB COMMIES

UNETHICAL SCIENTIFIC ORGANIZATION

 

Alpha: Dark Aqua  
Beta: Dark Yellow  
Gamma: Dark Bulb  
Delta: Dark Orange  
Epsilon: Dark Green

 

??? 1: Black  
??? 2: Wine  
??? 3: Navy  
??? 4: Dark Purple  
??? 5: Dark Brown

 

 

 

The Adventure of Orange 5: The Temporal Gateway

 

Part 1 - No particular centric character  
Opening scene with surviving original cast investigating and stopping a group from using ancient time travel, Orange is lost to the temporal gateway. Two centuries later, Orange emerges and is found by the same group which has continued to work all this time.

The modern Pik Group is enjoying their time off, riding water jets across the ocean. The League of Light Pikmin call them to meet, and they do. We meet Pink, Light Orange, Bright Yellow, Light Green, Light Blue, Light Purple, Light Aqua, Light Brown, and Light Bulb. Hostility towards White, whom they believed killed the White who was the member of the league, but Pik Group protects and trusts him.

The Light Pikmin live in a small temple that is awe-inspiring in its design and has streams of beautiful light running throughout it.

 

 

The ORGANIZATION specializes in researching and developing advanced technology. Their highest ranking members all report to a controlling AI which is not really in charge itself so much as just maintains the ideologies of the original 12 founders, who were assassinated by the next-highest ranking members centuries ago. One of the highest ranking members is DR. BREADBUG who was seen in AoO4. The ORGANIZATION has become associated with many forces, included the BULBORB EMPIRE which now dominates over PIKGERMANY.

 

GENERAL HAWK, leader of a Hawk military force, is aligned with the ORGANIZATION and oversees many of the organization's experiments and events to come.

 

The PALE MEN are a mysterious species that can shapeshift. Their true form is a white, thick slime. They take the form of more humanoid figures wearing business suits and hats, but they don't shapeshift faces onto their heads. Their faces are just featureless, no eyes, noses, mouths, or anything. Just a blank, faceless sort of face. Their most deadly of attacks is consuming the spirits of Pikmin, which leaves a Pikmin's still-living body in a motionless, thoughtless, personless state. The PALE MEN are controlled by the ORGANIZATION as a measure of advanced security. It seems that their only weakness is the power of the Light Pikmin, which just hinders their mobility rather than kills them.

 

The Armored Knight is a mysterious figure who works for the ORGANIZATION as one of its lesser officers, but high enough to get significant inside information. The Armored Knight seems to not truly be aligned with them as it gives this information and aids the Pik Group and League of Light Pikmin later in the story.

 

 

science department

 

Part 2 - Orange centric  
Orange and a few others are sent on a Light Pikmin airship to the SCIENCE ORGANIZATION's floating public headquarters to see what they're doing with the time travel antics. There, they find a captured Old Orange, and Orange, feeling that this may hold the key to finding out what happened to his people, helps to free Orange and they escape.

Lots of hi tech in the organization's public headquarters with all sorts of Pikmin and Pikavores dressed business like and walking about through the rather large place. Security includes floating mechanical red laser-shooter things and the frightening PALE MEN, who chase after the Pik Group as they barely escape.

Blue is assigned to visit a near by town to investigate potential experiments occurring there.

A mysterious figure simply known as the Armored Knight is responsible for giving the Light Pikmin the information on getting into the public HQ.

 

Part 3 - Indigo centric  
A mysterious Pikmin colored Indigo is in a snowfield near the HQ, he wanders about and near by villagers are put off by him. Later, the Light Pikmin airship wrecks in the snowfield. Indigo helps the Pik Group evade attack from the pursuing SCIENCE ORGANIZATION and their snow-plowing armored vehicles. Gray arrives in an airship and barely rescues them in time.

Indigo is a bit of a puzzle to them since the only known ten Pikmin hues have been identified, there should be no Indigo-colored one.

 

Part 4 - Green centric  
Having not heard back from Blue, the Light Pikmin reluctantly trust White who wants to do something to gain their trust, and he heads to the town to find out what happened to Blue.

Using information they got from headquarters and Old Orange, they go to the ancient ruins with the temporal gateway. The temporal machinery there has already been taken by the organization.

The ruins contains a strange mixture of ancient-looking stone and materials used to build it, but also high-tech tough robot guards and other technologies that were available to the ancients. An ironic blend of ancient and futuristic.

This chapter should revolve around Green and his character development in some way. Green gets into a sword duel with Dark Green and the two clash swords while grabbing onto chains across large chasms in the ruins and swinging and sliding around.

After the mission is accomplished, they get word from White that Blue is dead. They go to the town and cry over Blue's dead body. Orange receives a letter from Blue, and he reads it to find out what happened.

 

Part 5 - Blue centric

The last mission of Blue.

 

Blue discovers a secret underwater laboratory in the large lake near the town, where he finds the SCIENCE ORGANIZATION is preparing a spacetime experiment. Blue gets entangled in it and is launched centuries back through time and out onto the plains near by.

There, Blue befriends the unique Pikmin named Aquamarine, who was created as a result of the Emperor ordering experimentation on an Aqua Pikmin with an unusual bright crystal found in caves. Aquamarine is neither a Light Pikmin nor a Neutral Pikmin, but rather a Litral Pikmin. He has great agility and strength and has become a legendary warrior for the Emperor.

When Blue finds that Aquamarine gladly captures innocent Pikmin for further experimentation for the Emperor, Blue can no longer stand with him and parts from him. He finds that he can do nothing to change the past, for the past is concrete.

Blue finds a way back to the present via a spacetime-manipulation device that the SCIENCE ORGANIZATION had also sent back so that their volunteer could return with the results of the experiment.

Back in the present, Blue is deeply pained by the guilt of being unable to fight for the lesser Pikmin of the ancient time. He finds himself question his free will, and considering taking his own life. He writes all of his findings in a letter and has it sent to the Pik Group/Light Pikmin.

White arrives and talks with Blue. Blue tells him that he ultimately could never end his own life, there are so many things in life worth fighting for, he says.

White then suddenly takes a cord and strangles Blue to death while his back is turned. He then stages a suicide to make it appear Blue hanged himself.

 

Part 6 - Brown centric

The entire group mourns the loss of Blue. Brown especially, who had bonded with Blue and became good friends with him since their meeting.

Brown, and later the others, become haunted by visions of Blue. Brown, however, finds his encounters with Blue oddly comforting.

The League of Light Pikmin say that it is one of the four entities known as the Four of Death, one of whom was said to have been destroyed centuries ago with a powerful crystal that was handed to the Bulborb royalty. Old Orange is also familiar with this, having been the one to destroy the One of Sorrow himself.

The Pik Group flies their airship to a valley where the royal Bulborbs of centuries ago left many relics when they began to flee attacking predators. There, they collect the crystal.

We see the three of death conversing. The one who has been appearing to the group as Blue, the One of Joy, has been attempting to help inspire and encourage them, as she admires the higher cause they fight for. The other two - the One of Wrath and the One of Fear, chastise her for violating the rules they abide by of not interfering with the matters of mortals - violations which caused their sibling, the One of Sorrow, to get killed many centuries ago.

The three attempt to haunt the Pik Group away from the crystal of death, however, they are unsuccessful. As they start to attack the One of Joy with it, she is placed into physical form. Brown, however, at the last minute, realizes she is not hostile but is a friend, and stops the others from destroying her.

Afterwards, she then says she sensed something off with White and then says she realizes he killed the real Blue.

 

One of Joy, just called Joy from this point on, will mainly manifest in the physical form of a more feminine version of Blue, but can shapeshift into other forms as well.

 

Part 7 - White centric

 

A stir is caused in the group, White says Joy is crazy, and the rest decide to trust White over Joy since they've been through more with White.

We learn in this chapter that White is working for the SCIENCE ORGANIZATION. Although it is left uncertain if White is a double agent ultimately on the Pik Group's side or is really working for the organization after all.

The Pik Group is joined by the Armored Knight who provided them with information previously, his identity is secret under the armor. While the Light Pikmin remain above the surface, the Pik Group heads underwater to a new underwater base from the SCIENCE ORGANIZATION. There, they plan to go through with a larger-scale spacetime experiment.

White ultimately shows his true colors and informs the organization that the Pik Group is heading in. They attempt to attack them with a submarine and then fire a torpedo at one of the windows, causing the base to start to become flooded. The Pik Group realizes they have been betrayed by White, who has escaped.

Also, White seems to know the Armored Knight and thinks he works with the organization as well.

 

Part 8 - Red centric

 

With White's betrayal, Red's ability to trust and lead properly is severely shaken, and in the intense situation of the flooding base, he has to made decisions quickly.

The ORGANIZATION is forced to rush their spacetime experiments to occur as the base begins to flood. While Orange has found an escape, Red, having lost his ability to trust and is uncertain over everyone's intentions now, instead leads the group to jump in with the spacetime experiment, scattering them across multiple time periods in different locations.

The Dark Pikmin and Shadow Pikmin also have been following and are similarly scattered.

Orange yells at Red a bit as the two find themselves in a new time period before they realize they will need to figure out a way back to the present.

The frightening PALE MEN are at this base as security as well.

 

Part 9 - Bulb centric  
Part 10 - Yellow centric  
Part 12 - Aqua centric  
Part 13 - Joy centric

In the four chapters above, we follow various groups across different time periods.

Primordial times/jungly swampy area: Bulb, Green

Ancient deserts and pyramid Pikmin people, and battles with sand rolling machines that were sent back with ORGANIZATION members: Yellow, Purple

More recent but still past times with old, dated Pikmin technology and vehicles like motorcyles, also casinos: Red, Orange, Old Orange, Brown, Joy

Future industrialization technologized ORGANIZATION factory place: Indigo, Aqua, Armored Knight

 

The Dark and Shadow Pikmin are also scattered across these same places and times with the main Pik Group.

 

The groups must find their way back to the present. They use a variety of different methods to send messages across time. There are groups finding ancient tablets that they realize contain messages from the other Pik Group members stranded in the past. Things of that sort. They also find a variety of different ways to time travel until they all find themselves in an old wild west-type time period.

 

In the primordial place, Bulb struggles with his animalistic side.

In the ancient times, Yellow begins to find a new sense of belief in some higher power as he barely survives attack and also lives among the ancient peoples and their spiritual ways.

The ORGANIZATION in the future time period experiments on Aqua and replaces half of his brain with machinery, making him lose a sense of his personality, but he maintains that there are some things they can't change, including his own ability to believe.

Lots of factory action. Big machines and conveyor belts and the like should be included in action sequences.

 

-In this same time period, Indigo discovers he is a machine.

-As they are about to leave, the Armored Knight instead doesn't go into the past in the wild west time period with them, but goes forward even further into the future to "find something".

In the casino place/time period, the group tries to play card games to win ways to time travel back. Joy must use her shapeshifting abilities to their advantage somehow, and she must eventually bet and give up her own ability to shapeshift in order to help the group, leaving her forever stuck in the feminine Blue Pikmin form, and she gains the trust of the rest of the group.

 

Part 11 - Light Orange centric

Meanwhile, in the present, the Light Pikmin try to find the answers to how they can find the Pik Group. Gray is the only member of the Pik Group among them, and flies with them to the PALE MEN Hive.

The hive is where the Pikmin lived many centuries ago, until the PALE MEN arrived as new predators. With their ability to consume the spirits of Pikmin, this is why the Onions began to develop the Pikmin to make their passing spirits invisible.

At the PALE MEN hive is another ORGANIZATION base, where we find how the ORGANIZATION controls the PALE MEN with spirits of innocent kidnapped Pikmin.

Light Orange shows that the Light Pikmin are not all bright and good when he must use some dark and questionable methods to gain the information on how to find the lost Pik Group.

 

Part 14 - Dark Aqua centric

The ORGANIZATION plans the return of their volunteers via a time travel train track out in the desert. At the end of the track will be a rift through time, which will lead into the present, where the track has been moved forward at this time so that the train can continue along it.

The Light Pik Group awaits the arrival in the present.

Orange and Dark Aqua meet once again and converse about the nature of reality and the meaning to everything. Their discussions will also reflect by their new experiences and changes in character since the end of AoO4.

The Pikmin groups all fight with ORGANIZATION members in and on top of the train as it moves along the track. Upon going through the time rift, it starts to now go on the track as it has been moved in the future, and continues. And so the battling continues. The Light Pikmin also jump in and help the Pikmin.

Ultimately, the Dark Pikmin and Shadow Pikmin finally escape, as does the ORGANIZATION members. The good news is that all the good Pikmin are reunited at last.

 

Part 15 - Dark Orange centric

Now back in the present, Dark Aqua wants to go to the old light and dark crystal caves so he can populate the world with Light and Dark Pikmin, believing that it is his purpose.

The Dark Pikmin contact Dark Orange and try to persuade him to defect to their side and give up following Dark Aqua.

 

The Pik Group tracks the Shadow Pikmin to the light dark crystal mines in the old caves. After some mine cart fights and fights with dynamite, the Pik Group manages to blow up all the crystals and the whole mine and crush Dark Aqua's hopes.

 

Afterwards, Dark Orange finally betrays Dark Aqua and gives the Dark Pikmin the location of the Shadow Pikmin's hideout. There, Dark Yellow and Dark Green are forced to reluctantly join along with Dark Orange. The Dark Pikmin are about to kill Dark Aqua, but Dark Orange saves his life by beating him bloody, and insisting to the Dark Pikmin that he deserves to be left in his bitter misery for turning against the Dark Pikmin.

 

 

At some point between this Part and Part 18, the assembled Dark Pikmin should join forces with the ORGANIZATION.

 

Part 16 - Purple centric

 

The group now wants to return to their lives and end the adventure, with no idea of where to go next. Purple, however, thinks they can't just quit now, and encourages the group that they have to finish what they started, but they don't listen.

Purple decides a plan of attack on his own. Learning of an ORGANIZATION building that floats in the sky, Purple suggests attacking it with airships. Purple gets the Light Pikmin together and prepares to go. Purple's courage and determination inspires the rest of the Pik Group to go with him.

They make an attack on the ORGANZIATION's sky building. Inside, the ORGANIZATION has been working on the next stage in the spacetime technology. The airship attack on the building causes the technology to go awry and spacetime rifts start tearing all throughout the building. The Pik Group and Light Pikmin fight against the ORGANIZATION members in the spacetime rifts. The battle goes on in the present, slightly past, and slightly future periods of the building as its aerial stability begins to deteriorate.

They also discover a room which has a device which can create a virtual realm from your deepest, most lost memories. Realizing this is their chance to find out what happened to their people, Orange and Old Orange use the device to get into Old Orange's mind and help him remember what happened to him before his amnesia prior to meeting the original Pik Group from the original trilogy.

 

Part 17 - Old Orange centric

 

This chapter should focus on Old Orange's memories prior to meeting with the old Pik Group.

 

A group simply known to the oranges as the Enemy has taken occupation over an Orange village. It's the same force that took Orange (new)'s people in the beginning of Part 2 of AoO4.

The Enemy is none other than the ORGANIZATION. They have been keeping the oranges from leaving the village and are studying them and move some into large vehicles for transport. It's not quite clear what the oranges are being used for.

 

Old Orange, who is much younger, overhears the location of the ORGANIZATION's controlling AI unit from one of the highest ranking members of the ORGANIZATION who is also overseeing the occupation.

 

The Armored Knight, who is also among the ORGANIZATION members there, is ordered to sedate Old Orange into a coma so he can be transported elsewhere. Just before he is about to do this, he overhears the whimpering Old Orange mention something about hearing the location of the controlling AI. The Armored Knight stops, and with other ORGANIZATION members around, he cannot ask him further about it, and changes his plan.

 

He instead injects Old Orange with a fluid that makes him forget. He then releases the amnesiac Old Orange, who runs away until he is found by the old Pik Group.

 

With Old Orange now fully remembering, the two Oranges realize they must go to the location of the controlling AI. They barely manage to escape the crumbling sky building along with the rest of the Pik Group and the League of Light Pikmin.

 

 

Part 18 - Aquamarine centric

 

The Pik Group locates the controlling AI of the ORGANIZATION in an underground building with advanced security. They are aided by military forces from the Pikmin Free Society in getting to the central mainframe.

 

They are followed in by the Armored Knight, who has now returned to the present. He reveals that he is Aquamarine, the very same one Blue met in his journey to the past.

Aquamarine, fascinated with his own existence as an experiment and an advanced lifeform, and made immortal by fluids granted as a reward from the Emperor (the same which were put into the Fountain of Life from AoO4), Aquamarine found 11 others who were interested in advancement of technology and founded the ORGANIZATION. However, the true purpose of the ORGANIZATION was ultimately to investigate a mysterious object in space picked up on an advanced telescope.

The 12 founders were attacked and they were replaced the the AI to continue maintaining operations. However, due to the immortality granted to him, Aquamarine survived and then went back to work as the Armored Knight, hoping to climb up in the ranks and eventually retake his position.

When he discovered Old Orange knew the location of the controlling AI, he induced amnesia and sent him out to escape so that the information couldn't be forced from his mind and so that he couldn't be killed by the ORGANIZATION, and also so that he wouldn't blurt it out to anyone which would eventually get back to the organization and they would find out they needed to kill him.

After Aquamarine, still playing the Armored Knight, was finished with important tasks, he went to the island where Old Orange fought in the Battle of the Bomb Fortress (from the end of AoO3). Orange collapsed from his mortal wound in battle, but Aquamarine used an advanced medicine to heal him quickly. But before he could restore his memories, the old Pik Group discovered Old Orange and they brought him with them to help when a Pikmin scientist was kidnapped by the ORGANIZATION to help them with work on the spacetime technology in the ancient temple at the start of the story.

Aquamarine pursued them there. After the old Pik Group succeeded in stopping the efforts and Old Orange was lost to the temporal gateway, Aquamarine became infuriated and murdered all of the Pik Group, the scientist, and the scientist's daughter Pikmin who had asked the Pik Group for help in the first place.

 

Aquamarine reveals he has come here to terminate the AI. He had helped build the AI himself and was a father to it, but he states the AI was incapable of learning anything. Unlike his next creation, Indigo, who was made to be a person with free will. He reveals that he built Indigo as a personal project in pastime and then left him to discover things for himself in the snowfield.

 

Aquamarine also ordered White to murder Blue as revenge for abandoning him.

 

Aquamarine destroys the AI and then leaves. Outside, the SECRET GUARD of Green Pikmin from PIKGERMANY has arrived to take down Aquamarine and the ORGANIZATION forces which have arrived to aid him. However, Aquamarine's immortality coupled with his excellent agility and swordsmanship allows him to cut through the elite Greens and kill them all. Only our main Green from the Pik Group has been away and able to survive.

 

The Pik Group/League of Light Pikmin/Free Society Pikmin Military Forces/Uprising PIKGERMAN officers realize they need to attack the ORGANIZATION and stop them from completing the final stage in their spacetime experiments. They discover that the ORGANIZATION has been mining the fuels left over from the Battle of the Bomb Fortress on the island from the original trilogy and intends to use these fuels to help charge a new spacetime rift. The group believes they are attempting to change the past, possibly to help the Dark Pikmin of the past succeed in the Annihilation of Pikmin and change the course of history, although they are unclear as to why this would be.

 

 

Part 19 - No particular centric character

 

The forces of the good guys lead and attack against the battlefield of the remains of the exploded Bomb Fortress. The ORGANIZATION has built their device on top of a large chunk of the Bomb Fortress that landed in the middle of the field.

Aerial and ground attacks commence in a spectacular battle between the groups associated with the ORGANIZATION and the groups associated with the Pik Group.

 

Aquamarine is satisfied with the results of the spacetime experimentation so far and departs from the battle.

 

Dark Orange attacks Orange, and Old Orange knocks the snot out of Dark Orange and knocks him unconscious. The Pik Group cheers at being able to witness the legendary Orange Pikmin in action kicking a Dark Orange to the curb.

 

On top of the chunk of the bomb-fortress, the group comes under attack by GENERAL HAWK. A wave of spacetime that flows around also causes Old Orange to see the battle from long ago through it and see the terrifying Bomb Fortress jetting in the air as it did at the end of AoO3.

 

The Pik Group sets explosives to stop the spacetime experiment and makes a run for it, however, General Hawk attacks. Orange and Old Orange stay behind to grab the remote detonator which was lost in the attack. Old Orange grabs the remote detonator on the edge of a chunk of the fortress remains and barely manages to activate the timer, just as the edge of the chunk breaks off and he falls off and towards the ground with it.

Orange manages to distract and trick General Hawk from Old Orange. Once General Hawk realizes what is going on, he heads back for the explosives, but is too late, and they detonate in a fiery blaze, killing him and destroying the spacetime experiment.

 

The Pik Group watches the explosion and cheers.

 

Part 20: A Generation's End

 

Orange finds Old Orange, mortally wounded and bleeding from the fall and the chunks of sharp debris that injured him.

 

Orange stays with Old Orange until he finally dies, and his body disappears as his Orange spirit floats away. And thus, the end of the Orange we've known since the original Adventure of Orange.

 

Orange stays behind and builds a grave memorial type thing for the legendary hero. He then reunites with the rest of the Pik Group.

 

The Pik Group's allies have successfully overpowered the ORGANIZATION's. The Pik Group decides to leave and return home.

 

Aquamarine has retaken command of the ORGANIZATION and tells the traitorous White who is with them that it was of course not their intention to use spacetime experiments to change the past, for the past cannot be changed. Rather, the spacetime experiments were conducted so they could better understand the mysterious object in space.

Aquamarine then says he traveled to the future, and he saw that he was ruling over the universe in this future. And further, he states that since time cannot be changed, then there is nothing that can be done to stop him.

 

Dark Aqua, lost and alone, has somehow wandered onto a spaceship at this point in the story, which comes under attack, and he wrecks onto a mysterious planet.

 

Dark Green and Dark Yellow tell Dark Orange that they need him to lead the Dark Pikmin, because Black is incapable. While Dark Green and Dark Yellow stop Navy and Dark Brown, Dark Orange overpowers Wine in a struggle. Dark Orange then beats up and drowns Black in water and lets his body sink to the bottom.

 

Dark Orange announces to the rest of the group that he is now taking leadership of the Dark Pikmin.

 

The story ends with the Pik Group back home in Sprout Town, finally relaxing.

 

 

Throughout all three stories, the singer Pik Fontaine sings at a nightclub in Sprout Town and is friendly to the group. He is mainly seen in final chapters when they return to Sprout Town. He also helps hide the group in the beginning of AoO6 during the hunt for the framed Pik Group.

 

Towards the end of AoO3, we learn in Light Green's flashbacks that he met a Bulborb who had an eye that could see into the future, but that an unknown group of "enemies" were out there, and they eventually killed him. My thought was that this group, in the new trilogy, would be revealed to be this scientific organization that I appears throughout the new trilogy, and they would have removed his eye from his body and have it preserved somewhere where they've studied its future-seeing capabilities.

 

The Adventure of Orange 6: Eternity's End

 

Characters in need of centric episodes:

 

Orange: Revolved around his growing to love and care for Brown, Joy, and their child in some way. He finally discovers what became of his people. The ORGANIZATION took them to use the unique rare materials in their body (the same ones that allowed Orange to locate the keys in AoO4) to power machinery which is crucial to getting to the object in space. Orange is horrified and distressed when he finds them, trapped in tanks with tubes and wires running into them.

 

Red: At some point, Red leads half of the group away from the other half and is misled and manipulated into turning against the good guys, thinking he is doing the right thing. Orange and Red come down to an ultimate battle with Orange in a spacesuit until Red realizes it's Orange and realizes he has allowed the bad guys access to the Pikmin Planet. He stops and steps down as leader permanently.

 

Yellow: Full conversation to a Pikmin of faith. At some point, he goes to a planet and investigates a prophecy which is related to Brown and Joy's child.

 

Purple: With Orange and Red out of action at some point, Purple must give the group hope and lead them for one chapter.

 

Bulb: More animalistic struggles. An insane Hocotation general distrusts him and wants him dead.

 

Gray: Finally, a chapter about Gray, something that has to do with piloting decisions.

 

Brown: Can use his energies to power the spaceship that leaves the Pikmin Planet

 

White: Some good qualities start to shine through, but also does some very bad things

 

Aqua: His organic body and brain is destroyed as his memories are transferred to a robotic look alike. Aqua believes his spirit has traveled to the new body. Nothing can break Aqua's faith, ultimately.

 

 

Green: Soldier/guilt stuff

 

Joy: Becomes married to Brown at one point. The two eventually somehow cause one of the Onions to produce an anomalous new Pikmin color, a strange mix of Brown and Blue, known as 4B2680 which is her hex color. She is simply nicknamed Hex. She has the mentality of a very young child in this story. Her existence is very unique and she seems important somehow.

 

 

Light Aqua: Last member of the Light Pikmin, must cope with this

 

Aquamarine: Only a sword piercing his heart can kill him. In a final, epic struggle with Green, Dark Green, and Brown, he is finally killed, about halfway into the story.

 

 

Tourmaline: A Dartral version of Aqua, he alerts the authorities to where the Pik Group is hiding rather than standing against them. He and the other Dartrals (Beryl, Carnelian, Citrine, Sodalite, Tanzanite, Platinum, and Diamond Bulb) are inspired by the history of a Ruby and a Bronze from centuries ago who sought peace after the battle of the bomb fortress. Tourmaline, instead of defending the Pik Group, hands them over, feeling they have learned nothing in all these centuries.

 

Dark Aqua: He has become the leader of a people a small, furry little creatures which are quite skilled actually. He found them on the planet he crashed on. Dark Aqua's experiences from the 5th story have rendered him lost in meaning and believes that everything is meaningless.

 

 

Dark Orange: Making history, Dark Orange decides to help the Pik Group. Showing the Dark Pikmin are not truly evil, Dark Orange and the Dark Pikmin become friends to the Pik Group over time. However, Wine, more of a traditionalist, causes trouble and sabotage and is eventually killed.

 

 

Indigo: More robot mind-body stuff. At one point in the story, probably late in it, a computer virus has caused a spaceship he and the group is on to stop functioning, and the PALE MEN are approaching through space in their massive, collected slimy chunk. Indigo communicates with the computer virus, which manifests as a holographic person and has some artificial intelligence, and must persuade it to release control of the ship.

 

Hex: The chapter probably won't be specifically about her, it will probably be the 2nd to last chapter in which she is kidnapped. She is a most unusual anomaly and prophecies are revolved around her. She is very important in some way which no one can begin to know yet.

 

 

Chapter 1 is no one in particular and Chapter 20 is no one in particular.

 

Another tidbit of information I think I forgot to mention. Nothing really important, I just wanted to get everything out here. Towards the end of AoO3, we learn in Light Green's flashbacks that he met a Bulborb who had an eye that could see into the future, but that an unknown group of "enemies" were out there, and they eventually killed him. My thought was that this group, in the new trilogy, would be revealed to be this scientific organization that I appears throughout the new trilogy, and they would have removed his eye from his body and have it preserved somewhere where they've studied its future-seeing capabilities.

Well, that's all! 

 

 

PART 1

Opening massive space battle between Hocotations and other races. A captured prisoner escapes a Hocotation ship and is pursued, but he manages to escape and returns to his own ship. And the shocking reveal, he is none other than Dark Aqua, and he has reunited with his people - the little furry mute creatures.

Orange and company are enjoying life and try skydiving at the start.

They join with the League of Light Pikmin in an attack on one of the ORGANIZATION's buildings. They manage to kidnap White. Light Aqua was also reportedly killed on a separate mission to spy on the organization.

 

At the end of the chapter, they bring White to hold him at justice in their temple. However, White has planned this, and has an explosive in him. He is materialized out of the building by a beam transport thing from the ORGANIZATION in space, where he is safely rematerialized and moved onto one of their ships. However, the explosive is left in the Light Pikmin shrine. They are unable to stop it as it suddenly explodes.

In a massive, fiery blast, their shrine is destoryed - and all of the Light Pikmin are killed just like that.

 

PART 2

White, identifying to the Free Society authorities as the last surviving member of the league, frames the Pik Group and says they did it. The Pik Group becomes attacked by mobs and police and they are forced to into hiding. Dark Orange helps them.

 

 

PART 3

Dark Orange leads them to a town of gigantic buildings in a distant place. Once occupied by the Giants, the Giants are now all gone. (The Giants, are, of course, humans). Dark Orange thinks they may have wiped themselves out long ago.

In the gigantic abandoned town, Dark Orange reveals the Dartrals who were created by Dark Pikmin a century ago and kept in tanks in the town until further usage of them was needed. However, they turn the group over to the Free Society.

 

PART 4

Light Aqua has actually survived and escapes captivity in space and comes back down to the planet and helps the Pik Group. White is exposed and barely manages to escape the authorities back onto the ORGANIZATION's ships.

 

PARTS 5 through PART 17 (should incorporate many of the elements talked about in the centric character storylines things above)

 

The Pik Group journeys into space. There, they help an alliance of Hocotations and other good races fight against an evil axis of bad races which are aided by the ORGANIZATION. The divide has been caused by the mysterious object in space, a galaxy-sized object that was long mistaken for a galaxy itself. It is revealed that it is a giant, galaxy-sided atom that was somehow brought into our universe through a spacetime rift. A much larger universe where the atoms are galaxy-sized. We don't fully know how it got here and won't know in this story, that's besides the point. Due to its spaciotemporal interference, it hasn't affected the constants of our universe and could feasibly be destroyed without affecting them. We also find out that this is why the ORGANIZATION was so interested in spacetime studies in the 5th story.

 

The power of the Galaxy Atom is of interest and concern to all races of our Milky Way galaxy, and thus, why war has broken out. Mainly between the two fundamental desires of what to do with it -- to keep it from being used or destroy it (good guys) or to manipulate and use its power for universal domination (bad guys).

 

The Galaxy Atom is called Eternity.

 

In addition to the ORGANIZATION being aligned with the Evil Axis, so has Dark Aqua and his furry little creatures.

 

The Pik Group is immediately aligned with the Hocotations after journeying into space, however, a bad Hocotation general who distrusts them, especially Bulb, causes some trouble. He is eventually removed from command after a couple of chapters.

 

 

After Red is deceived in some way and allows the Evil Axis to invade Hocotation/Pikmin planet space, the Pikmin Planet is taken over with the ORGANIZATION mainly overseeing it. This is how we get to the future seen in the middle of AoO5.

 

Aquamarine believes he dominates the future based on a mistaken interpretation of what he saw when he journeyed into the future. And he is shown to have been wrong as he is killed. He saw that in the future, he retook command of the ORGANIZATION and discovered that there was a point in spacetime of which he could travel no further. He believes he manipulates Eternity's spacetime displacement, causing the fabric of spacetime in the universe to alter, and thus why he cannot travel further into the future.

 

After Aquamarine's death, Dark Aqua tells Orange a different story: There is no traveling into the future because there is no future. Dark Aqua tells him that he seeks to destroy the whole of this meaningless existence, he realizes this is what he's supposed to do. A station is already being developed inside Eternity to "split" this atom, releasing the powerful energy that will be so powerful as to wipe out everything in the universe, including the universe itself, and possibly anything connected to its spacetime displacement.

 

The ORGANIZATION performs a final task which seals off all other spacetime rifts in the universe apart from Eternity, causing people to be trapped in this universe and unable to escape to a different one. Panic breaks out across the many worlds, including the Pikmin Planet, as the ORGANIZATION takes over it. At this point in the story, things are very dark and haunting. The Pik Group and the Allies are forced to retreat to a different region of space.

 

The PALE MEN form into a massive, collective glob and float through space, unaffected by the vacuum. They make a most terrifying force under the Organization's/Axis's arsenal.

 

At some point, we should see the dramatic destruction of Gray's airship as it is sent down onto one of the planets for a battle.

 

 

PART 18

At this point, Dark Aqua has kidnapped Hex and somehow causes Brown and an injured Joy to be trapped on a damaged part of one of the Pik Group's ships. He tells Orange over intercom he is going to show Orange how meaningless everything is when he takes away his family.

The stability in the room Brown and Joy are trapped in declines, and a massive door is about to open and blow them into space. The Pik Group is unable to open the door to get in. It's a very dramatic, intense, emotional scene. Orange attempts to slam the door open smashing it with a laser rifle repeatedly, but the others are forced to stop him because it's too late and they will all be blown out.

Brown and Joy hold hands just as the door out into space opens.

The scene then changes to one of the Pik Group members watching the security footage reporting in shock and sadness that the door opened... Brown and Joy were blown out into space. They are dead.

 

The entire group mourns.

 

PART 19

Should set up the final chapter and the final battle.

 

 

PART 20: Countdown to the End - the final chapter of the Adventure of Orange series, twice as long as normal

 

A final massive battle between Allies and Axis breaks out. They help defend the Pik Group as the Pik Group smashes their pointed spaceship into a weak part of one of the Axis ships, tearing a hole open. They enter spacesuits and infiltrate the ship.

Lots of running and gunning and battling.

Battles also occurring on the Pikmin Planet to retake it and overthrow the Organization.

Light Aqua transmits his energy into some energy spread thing inside the ship to immobilize the Pale Men.

Before that happens, White finally redeems himself (sort of) by helping the Pik Group and gets himself... not killed, but his spirit consumed by a Pale Man.

 

Also, the Pik Group is joined by the Dark Pikmin for this final battle. They are eventually able to take over this main ship and overthrow some leading Axis members and Organization members like Dr. Breadbug (and probably kill them too).

 

Orange takes a ship and uses a special spacetime jump boost thing to travel from the Milky Way to Eternity.

In the Eternity station, Orange manages to fight off and kill the furry little creatures that Dark Aqua rules over.

 

Finally, it comes down to a battle between Orange and Dark Aqua. The most intense fight of the series, as these two and their philosophical divide clash for a final time in the manifestation of their fight. Hex is also being held in the Eternity station.

 

Meanwhile, after overpowering enemies and completing tasks in the Milky Way, Dark Orange and Green opt to head out and help Orange on Eternity, taking their own spacetime boost thing to get there.

 

Dark Aqua overpowers and beats Orange bloody, and the station has finished charging itself to split Eternity and destroy the universe. Orange, weak and struggling, can do nothing as Dark Aqua walks over to the computer and executes the operation. Now nothing can stop Eternity's destruction.

Dark Aqua sits down with Orange, and is glad to be here with his ultimate rival at the very end of all things. Suddenly, Dark Orange enters the room and shoots Dark Aqua with a laser rifle, killing him.

They help Orange up and find Hex. They also get information from the computer which may be the only thing that they can use to stop Eternity from splitting as the time ticks down.

 

They need someone to operate a computer to open the way for their ship to leave. Dark Orange leaves to sacrifice himself, but Green knocks him out and puts him in the ship with Orange and Hex. Green sacrifices himself instead to do it and is killed as the station collapses as it charges for splitting Eternity.

 

Back in the Milky Way, they rush to use the information they got off the computer at the station to collapse Eternity in on itself and its spacetime radius, closing it and destroying it permanently and saving the universe.

 

As the Allies struggle to do this, the Pik Group watches from within the Axis ship. They are told over intercom that nothing can be done.

 

The Pik Group stands together, knowing this is the end. They watch as Eternity splits and bursts in a bright flash of light which overwhelms them all. And then total darkness.

 

And then suddenly, the darkness fades, and they all realize they are in the room still. Suddenly, they discover that this was a final trick from Dark Aqua to make them realize the world was meaningless should he fail - the screen showed fake footage of Eternity's splitting and they were sent a fake recorded voice that nothing could be done, and the bright flash was caused by this program that Dark Aqua put into the ship. However, they realize that they had each other - something very meaningful. Dark Aqua was wrong.

 

They are then able to watch, for real, as Eternity collapses on itself and is totally and utterly destroyed in a beautiful light.

 

They cheer, along with people all across the galaxy. Celebration breaks out. The ultimate of celebrations.

 

 

They return to the Pikmin Planet and Sprout Town. A portion of this final chapter then spends time on the Pik Group as they decide what they will do with their lives, some of them parting ways forever, and so it is final good-byes. Orange and Dark Orange also shake hands as the Pik Group and Dark Pik Group part ways.

Mainly, things are focused on the central group of survivors that is Red, Yellow, Purple, Bulb, Gray, Aqua, and Indigo.

Dark Pikmin survivors include Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, Dark Green, Dark Brown, and Navy.

Light Aqua has also survived. Some of the Dartrals have probably survived and some have probably been killed off.

 

Orange heads out over a large, beautiful hill with Hex, whom he will now raise as his daughter. She runs down the field, as he sits and watches.

 

 

The story then shifts to four centuries later for the final scene in yet another new generation. A massive, technologized, and peaceful society of Pikmin have taken over the abandoned massive homes of the Giants and live in them themselves, forming it into a massive city. Advanced technologies are frequently used.

 

We find that there are now many mixed colors of Pikmin. We learn from a Pikmin teacher to their students that Hex was the first of them, and her unique anomalous nature allowed the rest of the Onions to be affected so that now all Pikmin are a mix of colors. The original hues are now completely gone. Hues and shades are all mixed, and there are even cyborg Pikmin. Pikmin also live in peace with Pikavores, and Bulbmin are accepted by both sides.

 

Aqua and Indigo, both cyborgs themselves and thus the only two still alive at this point, ponder on how things have changed, how the races of Pikmin have learned that their colors and shades of light don't determine who they are. They decide to stroll on down a street, and the story concludes.

 

[b]The End[/b]

 

Bolded are still alive at the end of the story prior to the end sequence 400 years into the future. Underlined are ones I have not determined whether they would live or die. Italicized do not appear in the New Generation Trilogy and were only in the Original Trilogy instead. Asterisk with bold means the character's spirit was consumed by the Pale Men, but the character's body is still alive, but the person they are is destroyed.

 

Light - Litral - Neutral - Dartral - Dark

 

Pink - [i]Ruby[/i] - [b]Red[/b] - [u]Beryl[/u] - Wine

Light Orange - [i]Garnet[/i] - [b]Orange[/b] - [u]Carnelian[/u] - [b]Dark Orange[/b]

Bright Yellow - [i]Gold[/i] - [b]Yellow[/b] - [u]Citrine[/u] - [b]Dark Yellow[/b]

Light Green - [i]Emerald[/i] - Green - [i]Jade[/i] - [b]Dark Green[/b]

Light Blue - [i]Sapphire[/i] - Blue - [u]Sodalite[/u] - [b]Navy[/b]

Light Purple - [i]Amethyst[/i] - [b]Purple[/b] - [u]Tanzanite[/u] - Dark Purple

Light Brown - [i]Bronze[/i] - Brown - [i]Copper[/i] - [b]Dark Brown[/b]

[b]Light Aqua[/b] - Aquamarine - [b]Aqua[/b] - [u]Tourmaline[/u] - Dark Aqua

Light Bulb - [i]Crystal Bulb[/i] - [b]Bulb[/b] - [u]Diamond Bulb[/u] - Dark Bulb

[b]White*[/b] - [i]Silver[/i] - [b]Gray[/b] - [u]Platinum[/u] - Black

 

Anomalies: [b]Indigo[/b] (cyborg), [b]4B2680 (nicknamed Hex)[/b]

 

Other major Pikmin characters: Joy (blue), Old Orange (orange)

 

Some exciting places that should be included in the sixth story:

 

DEAD SPACESHIP  
SPACESHIP LOSING POWER  
SPACESHIP BATTLE(S)  
SPACESHIP BATTLE(S) IN PLANET(S’) ATMOSPHERE(S)  
SPACESHIP BATTLE(S) IN WEIRD THING(S) LIKE GAS GIANT(S) AND OTHER STRANGE SPACE THING(S)  
PIRATE SHIP (WATER OR SPACE?)  
ARTIFICIAL PLANET(?)  
ARTIFICIAL HAUNTING (?)  
CASTLE  
JUNGLE  
CAMOFLAGE SOLDIERS  
LOW GRAVITY BATTLE  
ABANDONED TOWN OF GIANTS  
LAVA OR MAGMA

 

 

 

 

The Adventure of Orange 4: A New Generation  
The Adventure of Orange 5: The Temporal Gateway  
The Adventure of Orange 6: Eternity's End


End file.
